Meant to Be
by Loggie12
Summary: What will happen between Austin and Ally if they confess their feelings for each other? Will it hurt their friendship?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Austin and Ally**

Prologue

Penny POV

I can't believe it's been two years since I said "I do," to Lester. Now we are here at the hospital ready to find out the gender of our babies. My life is so wonderful at this moment. I am married to the best man in the world and on top of that I am expecting twins. I turn to Lester.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked with tears of joy in my eyes.

Lester and I have a bet going on about the gender of our babies. I told him that we are expecting two baby girls. Lester turns to me and gave me a wink.

"I am ready for my two champs," he mocked. He hold my hand firmly. Looking in his eyes meant the world to me. I can't asked for a better man than Lester. But actually, we really don't care what gender we're having, all we care about is their health. As long as they are healthy, we will be satisfied with any gender.

I turn to Dr. Matthews. "What are we having doc?" I asked patiently.

"Well Mr and Mrs Dawson, I am happy to inform you that you are having…"

Lester POV

It's been about eighteen hours since I have been in the waiting room with no information what so ever about my wife and babies. I can't believe the day has come that we finally going to meet our little ones. I have been dreaming of this day to come and it's finally here.

I have been waiting impatiently for someone to inform me. At last Dr Matthews approach me.

"How are they," I asked, clenching my fists. "Can I see them?" I asked looking over his shoulder to the room.

"Mr Dawson, we have some bad news," he began. "Unfortunately your wife didn't make it. We tried everything to save her. I'm sorry," he said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't believe my ears, not my wife. I pushed past the doctor yelling for my wife. I pushed through the double doors. When I saw her, my knees went numb. Tears started the flow through my eyes down to my cheeks.

"No, no, no Penny not you honey. You promise me we would die old together, not now. Please open your eyes, please Penny. Don't do this to me, not like this.

Dr Matthews walks in and lifts me up. "Come on Lester, I have something to show you," he said dragging me to another room. When I came in, my heart sank. In front of me was two beautiful new-borns. How can I feel like a lost everything, but at the same time I feel like I have everything when I saw my two beautiful new-born babies.

"Hi there, I'm your daddy," I said with tears in my eyes. "Welcome to the world Allyson and Matt Dawson," I said to them while planting a kiss on their foreheads.

At that moment something in my heart told me that my Penny was going to be with us forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally POV

 _18 years later…_

I woke up from a kiss on my forehead. Dad was standing in front of my bed waiting for me to get up.

"Come on honey wake up," he said shaking my body.

I moan. "Do I really have to wake up on a Saturday morning? Can't I just sleep in for once?"

He smiles at me. "No honey, it's time to wake up. Your brother is already waiting downstairs for you. It is his birthday too you know."

"Whatever," I said under my breath. "Fine, I will be down in a few. Just give me time to freshen up first."

I love my Brother Matt. He is annoying and I want to kill him sometimes, but without him. I wouldn't be here today. But the bad thing of sharing your birthday is, you're not the centre of attention. You have to share it with someone else aka your twin.

Dad hugged me and makes his way out of my room. I get up and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I walk over to the mirror in my room and stopped in my tracks.

"I need some clothes first," I thought for myself. After I putted some clothes on. I head back to the mirror in my room. I began to chant humorously.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the beauty of us all," I chuckled. But before I realise I was staring at the picture of my mother.

"Good morning mom, another birthday without you, but I know you are with us. I love you," I managed to say without a tear flowing. I lean in and gave the picture a kiss as I look into the mirror. I realize that I look like my mom. I do some resembles, but for me my mother was way more beautiful. I have her dark brown hair and her chocolate brown eyes. I love to hear that I look like my mom because it makes me feel closer to her. I tied my hair into a loose bun before heading downstairs.

I approach the kitchen, and as I was approaching, I saw my birthday breakfast on the counter.

"Happy birthday little princess," my brother teased as he gave me a brotherly hug.

"Don't call me your little princess," I said as I punched him in the arm.

"No need to get feisty," he chuckled. "Happy birthday my sister," he said to me. I gave him a smile before sitting at the counter. Matt has the same resembles of our mom, but he looks so much like Dad. Unlike me Matt is 5'8 with light brown hair, he has an athlete body with no fat at all, just muscles thanks to him playing basketball since he could walk. He is the team captain of our high school basketball team.

"All right you two, sit and eat your breakfast before it gets cold," dad commands us as we search around and notice someone is missing.

"Where is Rita," I asked Dad. Rita is our grandmother, we call her Rita because grandmother says it makes her feel younger if we call her by her name.

"That is an excellent question," dad reply. Minutes passed as we ate our breakfast. When I finished my plate, there was someone knocking at the door and Matt gets up from his seat to open the door.

"Happy birthday bro," I overhear Austin as they walked into the kitchen. Austin has been my brother's best friend since I can remember. Austin is 5'8 with blond hair and beautiful hazel nut eyes. His body is shaped like a model in my eyes. He is just perfection at its finest. I jumped onto my feet because I knew what was coming. "Oh boy," I thought for myself.

He run towards me and gave me a huge hug and spins me around. "Happy birthday little girl," he said mockingly as he puts me back down. I roll my eyes at him and punch him on his shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a little girl anymore," I said folding my arms and gave Austin and my brother the evil look.

Austin gave me that smile that melts my inside and I forgot what I was even mad about. He walks over to my Dad.

"Good morning Mr Dawson," he greeted.

Austin, you are like family, please call me Lester, I prefer it that way. Enough with the Mr stuff, it makes me fell old," my Dad tells him. Austin is really like family, he practically lives here. Ever since middle school, I have been in love with him, but it is no big deal right?

So what are you two up to today," I asked curiously. Austin looked over to Matt which made me nervous.

"Oh nothing," Matt replied. "Just going to play some basketball with some friends."

"Sounds fun," I said sarcastically.

"Just remember to be back on time for our little get together," Dad said to my brother

"Yes sir," the two boys salutes at the same time.

"Come on Bro, we have to go," Matt said to Austin.

As Austin walked out of the door, he turns around.

"I have a surprise for you later," he winked at him which made my inside melts even more. I just smile, trying to hide my red cheeks.

This is going to be the best birthday I thought for myself as I head for my room. Trish was coming over to have some girl time so I have to clean my room. It looks like a tornado was in here!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OMG, he has a surprise for me," I said to Trish with excitement. Trish is my best 'girl' friend, but we are totally opposite from one another. Trish is your girly girl. She cares about how she looks and what people think of her. She always looks good and you will never catch her dead with my clothes. I love Trish, she is like a sister to me.

"You got it bad Ally," Trish giggled. "When are you going to tell him that you love him? It's has been forever," she said.

"I know, but to him I am just one of his friends," I said, looking at the mirror.

"Well what do you expect? Look what you are wearing," she said pointing at my outfit.

"What's wrong with my outfit," I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Nothing," she lied.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at the time. "We are going to be late for our movie," I said grabbing my bag.

As we arrive at the mall, I immediately run towards the music store. I love music, music is my passion. I love to play instruments and to sing, but no-one ever heard me sing except my Dad, my brother and Trish.

A few minutes passed, silence filled the air, but at least It wasn't awkward. Suddenly my eye catches someone familiar. Matt?

"Matt, what are you doing here?" I asked, folding my arms. "I thought you and some friends are going to play basketball?"

"Ally… what are you doing here," he said looking at me with those nervous eyes.

"I asked you first," I snapped. "What are you doing here Matt?" I asked furiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell dad, but I'm getting a tattoo," he said.

"You what!" I yelled at him. "Dad is going to freak out if he knew you getting a tattoo."

"Please Ally, don't tell Dad about this. I'm getting a tattoo for our mom," he said confidently. My heart sank, it is sweet of my brother actually, but I'm not going to tell him that it is sweet of him.

"Fine, I won't tell dad, but promise me you won't tell dad I'm getting one too," I said.

"No Ally, it isn't a good idea," my brother told me. "It is gonna hurt like hell you know," he said.

"Well I can take a punch," I said to him, biting my lip.

We entered the tattoo shop and I immediately froze, I was reconsidering my decision. But the tattoo guy made me relaxed.

"So where do you wanna have this tattoo," the tattoo guy asked me.

"Uhm, I really never thought of that," I admitted. I thought for a moment. I decided on my right foot.

The tattoo guy starts to work on the tattoo and I realize this is going to hurt like hell. I feel like I'm getting stab over and over again and the pain just keeps getting worst by the second. I didn't realize how hard I was holding Trish's hand until I hear a small cry.

"I'm so sorry Trish," I said letting go of her hand. A few minutes later I don't feel the pain anymore.

"All right, we are almost done," the tattoo guy said to me.

I just close my eyes and think about my mom. I'm getting this tattoo for my mom. I really love her to the moon and back.

"All right, I'm done. Do you wanna see?" the tattoo guy ask me.

I look at my tattoo. My eyes starts to get watery as I take in my tattoo. It's small, but perfect. I didn't want a tattoo in the first place, but what's done is done. It is for my mother after all. I got half a moon and 3 starts around it. Each star represents the three most important people in my life. I look at the first star that is on top of the moon and inside the star there is a L. Then I move to the side and find another star and this one is a M. I move down to the last star that is at the bottom of the moon and find the letter P inside it. I brush my finger on the star and whisper "Penny".

A tear rolls down my cheek. Last but not least I find my favourite saying on the bottom of the moon. I read it out loud:

"I love you to the moon and back," I smiled because this is for mom.

"I hope those are tears of joy because if they ain't than I will quit my job right now," the tattoo guy yells over me.

"Thank you so much, it's perfect," I smiled as Trish and I make our way out of the tattoo shop.

I saw Matt sitting on a bench eating an ice-cream.

"So how was it?" he asked.

"Painful at first," I admitted. "But I did it for our mom. Look at my tattoo."

He brushed his finger over the tattoo. He stopped at the third star with the letter P inside. He smiled.

"Mom would love this," he said. A teardrop rolled down from his eyes. I knew he loves her too. It is hard for us not to know our mother. She did sacrificed herself for us.

"I just wished she was here you know," I said holding my knees to my chest.

"She is here," he pointed. "In your heart."

I just nodded, biting my lip as I holding the tear down.


	4. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas to you all guys. Here is Chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Please review, and if you have any suggestion. Feel free to post.**

Chapter 3

Ally POV

We got home, I went upstairs to get myself ready for the get together my Dad is organising with Grandmother Rita.

"Well this is by far the girly I am going to get," I say to myself as I was changing. I have my hair in a messy bun, I'm wearing a black tank top with a white pair of shorts. I walked downstairs to the back yard and noticed that all the guys are here. I see Dez, Ethan and Adam talking in the corner. Out of all the whole basketball team they are the ones that are always around.

"Happy birthday Ally," Dez says as he gives me a hug. Dez is one of the unique guys that dress funny and always shooting some video. "Thanks Dez," I said as I turned to Ethan. "Sup Alls Happy birthday," he says as he give me a nudge. Ethan is handsome and he got this bad boy vibe that makes him mysterious.

"Not much and thanks," I said giving a small smile. Last but not least there is Adam. Adam is actually my favourite one of them all. He is always making me laugh and always checking up on me. He is also very handsome, sometimes I wish I was in love with him instead of Austin.

"Happy birthday thing 2," he said while giving me a hug. He thinks it's cute to call me thing 2 since I am a twin, tiny and my hair is always a mess.

"That's funny, I thought I said no clowns this year. I guess you didn't get the memo and thanks Adam," I said sarcastically.

"Alright that is enough hugging, don't forget Adam, if she is thing 2 that makes me thing 1," I hear Matt says as he approach.

Of course he would be the one to say something, he really doesn't like seeing me around with boys and especially if they are showing me some kind of affection.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Adam yells as he saluted and we all start to laugh.

"What's so funny," Austin ask as he puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Nothing, just Matt acting like my Dad again," I teased as I roll my eyes.

"Allyson," I hear my Dad calls from inside the house. "Come to the kitchen and help Rita."

I went inside the house to find Rita putting the last details on the cakes. Every year Rita bakes two cakes. One cake is our birthday cake and the second cake she bakes it's for my mother. We always make her cake shape like a heart. For two reasons, one because after all we love our mother very much and two even she isn't here with is she is still the heart of the family. Walking over to Rita I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Rita, they look delicious," I said as I put my mom's cake away because we cut it when we have more privacy.

We walked outside with our cake and I put it on the table alongside the other snacks. I feel Matt all ready by my side.

"Okay everyone, on the count of three," my dad yells. "1, 2, 3 happy birthday twins."

Austin POV

Now is the perfect time for me to give Alls her surprise. I walk towards Ally where she was standing with Matt.

"Hey Ally, here is your gift. I hope you like it," I say to her with a broad smile. She opens the box and pulls out the necklace that I brought for her. It's a star and moon necklace.

"I love it. It's perfect," she said as she gives me a hug.

"I knew you would love it," I say as I hug her back.

"Uh hum," I hear someone growl from behind me. I turned around and find Cassidy standing there with her arms crossed.

"So you don't have time to answer my texts because you are too busy with this thing?" she asked angrily.

"This thing has a name bitch," I hear Ally say. I stepped in the middle of them before Ally punches Cassidy. Ally and Cassidy doesn't like each other that much. Ever since middle school they had a rivalry.

"I got this Ally," I said as I grabbed Cassidy arm and dragged her to the corner.

"What the hell is your problem," I asked her with an angry tone.

"What's my problem? How about the fact that I have been texting you and you can't take a second to text me back because you are too busy with that thing," she yells.

"Her name is Ally, don't forget it and you know the door so get out of here and don't bother texting me, I don't have time for your issues," I said as I walked away and looked for Matt.

"What's wrong brother," he asked as he hands me a beer.

"You were right about Cassidy bro. I should have listened to you," I admitted.

"It's alright. I told you she was crazy, I can smell them a mile away," he exaggerated.

"Cheers bro," I said as we both take a sip out of our beers. I walked away and looked for Ally to apologize for what Cassidy did. But I see her with Trish and Adam. I don't know why, but I can't stand seeing Ally with Adam, especially if he is making her laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4, hope you enjoy. Please Review**

Chapter 4

Ally POV

"I can't stand seeing Austin with that girl," I said to Trish.

"He don't look happy, it looks to me that the crazitch is getting it and not the good it," Trish said.

"Crazitch?" I questioned. "What the hell is that?" I asked curiously.

"That's crazy and bitch put together," she said. We both started to laugh and then Adam makes his way over to us. I took my necklace out and gave it to Trish so that she can put it on me.

"Well that's a nice gift," Adam said.

"I know, it's perfect," I said with a smile.

"Especially because Austin gave it to her," Trish said sipping her cold drink.

Adam and Trish are the only two that know about my feelings for Austin. "Oh shut up," I said to them giving Trish a punch in the shoulder.

"If you ask me I think Austin has a soft spot for thing 2," Adam said to Trish.

"I totally agree, I thought I was the only one that notices," she said.

"No way. He only sees me as a friend," I said quickly.

"We can fix that," Trish said with a smile on her face. I already know what she means by that, she has been trying to convince me to let her do a makeover on me.

"No way Trish," I said backing away.

"Oh come on, what do you have to lose?" Adam asked.

I thought about it, and he is right. What do I have to lose?

"You know what, let's do it and you are right, what do I have to lose?" I said with a smile. Maybe Austin will notices me after the makeover.

"Just trust me, I will take good care of you," Trish said to me.

Everyone left already and it's only me, Matt and Austin.

"Well I'm calling it a night, see you tomorrow munchkin," Matt said to me. "Are you coming," Matt asked Austin as he turned to him.

"I'll go up later," Austin said. I started to get nervous and my heartbeat speeds up to the point that I feel like it's going to come out of me.

"So what do you want to watch?" Austin asked. I smiled because he already knows what I'm going to say.

"The Fault in Our Stars!" we said together.

After a minute passed by, Austin turned to me.

"Ally," he began. I turn to look at him in the eye. "I want to say sorry for what Cassidy said to you."

"It's not your fault Austin, she can't help it she is a crazitch," I said. He started to laugh.

"Crazitch, what's that?" he asked trying to control his laughter.

"Well that's when you mix crazy and bitch together," I explained.

"Let me guess, Trish came up with that," he asked looking amused.

"Well you know her, she is a crazitch herself, but in a good way," I said looking at my necklace. I really do love the necklace and when I looked up, Austin was staring at me.

"I knew you would like it," he said staring into my eyes.

"Thank you," I said grabbing a pillow. I throw the pillow onto his laps and then I lay my head on it. I untie my hair and let it fall all over my face. We watched the rest of the movie, it was one of my favourite movies. I could watch it over and over again. When the movie ended we headed upstairs. I thought he was going to Matt's room, but instead he comes into mine. He lays by my side and I can smell his manly cologne. I closed my eyes and takes his smell in. I can feel my insides doing a happy dance and I feel my heart is ready to explode. My skin starts to break out into goose bumps as he touches my hand.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" he asked holding my hand. I turned to my side so that I can face him.

"I always enjoy my birthday," I said.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, you know I didn't get the chance to say that you looked beautiful today," he said which made me smile broadly. I swear at that moment I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. Austin just said that I was beautiful today, maybe Trish was right about the makeover.

"Are you blushing munchkin," he asked looking at my red cheeks.

"No," I lied trying to hide my embarrassment, but I can't stop blushing.

"Oh there goes your dimples, you are definitely blushing," he teased.

I quickly grabbed my pillow and try to hide my embarrassment, but he pulls it away and squeezing my cheeks.

"You know I love to see you smile and I love it when you are blushing.

Did he seriously just said that he love my smile? I'm going to have a heart attack any minute now. He leans towards me and now I completely forgot how to breathe. Is he going to kiss me? Is this really happening right now? I close my eyes and wait for the only birthday gift that I wished for. I feel him moving closer, I can feel that he is only inches away. I want to open my eyes and see, but I can't manage to open them. I feel his soft lips on my right cheek.

"I really love your dimples," he said as I break into a smile. Not the kind of kiss I was hoping for. Of course, how could I have though that he was going to kiss me, I'm just his friend.

"Night Ally," he said as he is getting up.

"Stay with me," I begged him.

"Alright," he said as he gets back on the bed and gives me a kiss on my forehead for goodnight and hugs me until I fall asleep.

Austin POV

I woke up from Ally's head on my chest and her arm around my waist with one leg over me. I stared at her and can't help to think how angelic and peaceful she looks. I take a strand of her hair that is hanging in front of her face and tuck it behind her ear. I know I should be getting ready for my basketball practise in half an hour, so I try my best to slip away without waking her up. I put a pillow in between her arms where she was hugging me and I take one more look at her and she really do look like an angel to me. I lean in and give her a kiss on her forehead.

"See you later Alligator," I whisper as I walked out of her room. I walked to the bathroom and brush my teeth and then memories from last night came back. I wanted to kiss her so bad last night, but I couldn't I panicked.

"You know you are a lucky bastard," Matt said as I walked into the kitchen. I startled for a moment, my face went blank.

"Because if you where anyone else, you would be ball-less for sleeping with my sister," he adds.

"You know it's not what it looks like," I said trying to control every word.

"Of course I do, that's the only reason why you still have your balls," he punches me on my arm as we were walking out the house for basketball practise.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the reviews. It made me smile. Well in return, here is chapter 5. Hope you guys don't mind about the different kind of POV. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Chapter 5

Ally POV

I can't concentrate on what Mr Piper is teaching. A replay of Saturday night keeps playing in my head. The way Austin kissed my dimples, how I wished it would have been my lips instead. The fact that he called me beautiful was such an amazing feeling. After a minute had passed by, my phone buzzed, it's Trish

 **Trish:**

 _Ready 2 go shopping?_

 **Me:**

 _Do we have to go shopping? You know I don't like shopping._

 **Trish:**

 _Oh no you're not gonna back out. Remember your goal Ally, trust me._

 **Me:**

 _Fine._

I trust my best friend, well sort of. I'll just deal with her this weekend when we go shopping. I put my phone away and try to pay attention to Mr Piper giving us a lesson about the history of history, that didn't go well. I had fallen asleep, but who wouldn't?

All this week Austin has been walking me to class, he even waits for me to go to lunch. We make our way to the cafeteria and we sit with the rest of the guys.

"Bro, I am so ready for this game," Ethan said with food in his mouth.

"Hell yeah we are going to crush them," Dez said.

"Remember this is an important game, it's semi-final we have to give it our all," Matt tells them all.

"We got this in the bag unless Dallas acts up again and gets himself a red card," Austin adds.

"Don't worry girls, I will be on my best behaviour," I heard Dallas said behind me. Dallas is 6'2 inches tall, he has this kind eyes which you can melt in, he has this bad boy look going for him, but I just don't like his vibe.

"Haven't you guys heard about the saying of talking about the devil and he would appear?" he asked with this attitude which I can't stand, it's like he owns the place.

"All right Dallas, you can keep going that way," Adam said gesturing to him to go,

"See you girls later," Dallas said as he walked away, but when I turned around to see where he is going, he winked at me. I turn around as fast as I could and I see Matt's and Austin's breathing heavily, like they are ready for a wrestling match. I got saved by the bell, I get up from my seat, giving a gentle smile to the angry boys.

I got home from school and I find Matt and Austin in the living room playing Xbox.

"I want to play next," I said to them as I jumped on the couch next to my brother.

"Allyson," Matt begins. This can't be good, he only calls me by my full name when something is bothering him.

"Yeah?" I said in a soft voice.

"I don't want you near Dallas, if he walks one way, you walk the other way," he said pausing the game.

I stare at him, I'm completely speechless. I can't believe he is telling me what to do and who to talk to or not. Not that I even want to talk to Dallas, but that is not the point. I open my mouth to set him straight, but Austin interrupted me,

"Your brother is right, Dallas is an asshole and you don't want to be around him."

Now I'm beyond annoyed, not only do they have the audacity to tell me what to do, but they also think that I want to be around him.

"I'm sorry, which one of you is named Lester Dawson?" I asked furiously. "Because last time I checked he was my father and therefor the only one that has the right to question my acts," I said angrily. They both wanted to say something, but I got up and walk out of the house.

Austin POV

I get up to follow Ally, but Matt grabs my wrist.

"Let her go, it's better to let her cool off when she gets angry," he said pulling me back to the couch.

"We don't even know where she went," I said.

"She is at Trish's house," he said.

I stare at him for a brief second. "What? When? I didn't hear her said that," I said scratching my hair.

"Not Ally, I am talking to Trish," he said and I nodded my head.

"Are you texting her," I asked curiously. I didn't know that you guys talk like that," I added.

"Something like that," he said before I could ask him any more questions, he changes the subject.

"So you agree with me on the no talking to Dallas," he asked.

"Of course, I don't want him anywhere near Ally," I answer.

"Why not?" he asked crossing his arms.

"What do you mean why," I asked. "For the same reason as you," I said quickly before he could respond.

"Yeah okay if you want to keep your balls, that better be the only reason," he said with a grin.

"Seriously what is with you and my balls," I asked curiously.

"Haha shut up and play the game," he said while handing me the controller.

This balls thing is really starting to bug me, I can't help to ask myself, will he really do that to me?


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay, I have some trouble with my friends. Here is Chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks so much for the reviews, please review and let me know what you think. Chapter 7 is on the way.**

Chapter 6

Ally POV

"Okay, let's do this," Trish said as we drove to the mall. I can't believe it is Saturday already. I have been dreading this day. I am starting to second guess my decision on letting Trish pick my outfits.

"Okay Trish, remember to take it easy on me, it is my first time shopping for some girly clothes so don't overdo it," I said as we entered the entrance of the mall.

"Fine, we will take baby steps," she said with a smile.

Apparently 'baby steps' for Trish was going to all the stores in the mall and buying almost everything.

"If you want to feel sexy you have to start with the inside first," she said.

"Aww Trish that is the deepest thing I ever heard you say. I always thought that what matter is what's in the inside and not the outside," I said putting my hand on my chest.

Trish looks at me like I have two heads. "What the hell are you talking about," she said raising an eyebrow. Now I am the one who is confuse until I realize what store we are standing in front of.

"Welcome to Victoria's Secret," she said and now I understand what she meant. By the time we was out of the mall I had bags and bags of new clothes.

"Good thing I had been saving money since I was 14," I said pulling the bags and bags of new clothes up.

"See I knew it would come in handy someday," she said smiling.

"I'm just glad it's over," I said.

"Oh Alligator we aren't done just yet," she said giving a chuckle.

"I don't need more clothes Trish, I have enough clothes for a year," I said giving that exhaustion look. I know girls love buying clothes, but I am all worn out.

"Yeah we do, but we have one more spot to hit," she said with an evil smile. Oh God I can already tell I'm not going to like this, and yeah I was right, I'm so not liking this.

"Hi my name is Fernando and I will be your stylist today," a handsome light skin man said as we walked into the salon.

"I am so sorry Fernando, my friend here has the wrong store here, we will be going now," I said as I grabbed Trish by the wrist and pulling her to the door.

"Oh no you don't," she pulls my back in. "Fernando dear work your magic on this poor poor little girl," she said to him.

"Who are you calling little girl," I said giving Trish a glare.

Fernando is more than a girl than I ever can be. He looks like a model, he has perfect skin and perfect eyebrows. He has these amazing light brown eyes that reminds me of a puppy. He is just flawless, I have never seen such a beautiful creature.

"Come on doll, mama will take good care of you," he said as he walks me to the chair.

Fernando worked on me for about 2 hours, I know I needed help, but I didn't know how much.

"Wow Fernando, you are amazing," Trish said to Fernando as she smiles.

"I know baby girl, why else would I have my own Salon," he said tossing his hands into the air.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two divas, but I really need a mirror," I said as I feel impatient with the results.

"Sure doll, come here to mama," he said as I follow him to the mirror.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. My heart was beating fast, faster than a lightning bolt. I don't know if I am ready, what if I don't like what I see?

"Doll," I hear Fernando says and I nodded my head.

"3, 2, 1 tada."

I stare at my reflection and I don't recognize the girl that is staring back. My dark brown hair is change into an ombre style and it is completely full of volume instead of being in the messy bun that I always carry. My hair goes pass my shoulder and I have no more split ends. I ran my fingers through my hair and it feels so soft just like silk and I love the waviness. I take a look at my eyebrows and I see a perfect arch in them.

"Yeah I figure you like mine so much I made yours look like mine," I hear Fernando said. I just nod at him and keep reviewing this work. I thought my eyelashes were long before, but now the look larger than life. My chocolate brown eyes pops out, I can see my mom's eyes staring back at me, brighter and stronger than ever. I feel a knot forming in my throat, but I managed to swallow it back down. It's amazing what mascara and a little eyeliner can do for you. Wait a minute, my lips have colour in them.

"I love the pink lipstick on her," I hear Trish said to Fernando.

"So what do you think Doll," Fernando asked me. I turned around and give him a hug.

"I love it, thank you so much Fernando," I said giving them a smile. I was never this happy before.

"Now all you got to do is to get rid of that horrible clothes than you have on," Fernando said pointing at my outfit. Trish and I walked out the salon and I see Dallas walking by.

"Well hello sexy thing, where have you been all my life?" he asked with a grin.

"Did you really just call me sexy thing?" I asked furiously.

"Yeah he did," Trish answers for him.

"We should definitely go out some time," he said grabbing my butt.

"Not in this life time," I said as I walked away. "What an asshole," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Why do some guys have to be jerks?" I asked Trish.

"I don't know," she said. "Forgot about Dallas, focus on Austin. I can't wait to hear what he thinks about your new look," she said.

"We'll just have to wait and see," I said as I look at my reflection in the mirror of the car."

Will Austin like the new me?

* * *

 **Will Austin like the new Ally? Chapter 7 is on the way.**


	8. Chapter 7

**As promised, here is Chapter 7. Enjoy reading ;-). Please review**

Chapter 7

Ally POV

As I was done showering on a Monday morning, I was overthinking about my new clothes. It's not like I can wear my old clothing because Trish threw my clothes out. I walk over to my bed and start to change. I take my new pair skinny jeans and put them on and then I take my pink V-neck shirt and do the same off course. I walk to the mirror and grab the goodie bag of makeup that Fernando gave me yesterday. I take the mascara and eyeliner and try to put them on like Fernando did. I poke my eyes a few times, but finally managed to get some on.

I add some moose that I bought from the salon. Fernando said it would keep my hair with volume and no fizz. I look for my pink wedges to match my shirt. I am so not ready for this. But then Trish walks in.

"Wow Ally, you look amazing," she said with a smile looking up and down at my outfit.

"Thanks Trish, I really do appreciate it. I hope Austin likes it," I said looking back at the mirror.

"He will, trust me. Are you ready for this?" she asked.

"Ready as I will ever be," I said grabbing my school backpack.

Austin POV

Great, just the person I wanted to see first thing in the morning.

"So are you done with your little tantrum," Cassidy asked me.

"Look Cassidy, I don't want to seem like an asshole here, but stop whatever you trying to do. Just leave me alone," I said as politely as I could.

"If you are leaving me because of that she/he you are making a big mistake," she said with an attitude. That's it I have lost my temper.

"Baby how could I leave you?" I asked her and she breaks into a smile "… when I was never with you to begin with." Her smile was gone and all that is left is a pissed off look.

"Plus if it came down to you and Ally, it's no brainer I will always choose Ally over you," I added as I walked away. I haven't see Ally since Friday so I decided to let her calm down.

"Sup Bro?" Matt asked me as I approach his locker.

"Not much, have you seen Ally?"

"Yeah like a dozens of times," he said with a smile.

"No Bro, I'm serious," I admitted.

"She was already out of the house when I went to go look for her this morning," he said.

"Well that's weird," I said to myself. "I will go look for her," I said to Matt as I bro hug him.

I see Ally talking to Trish and I am completely blown away. I stare at her from head to toe and I take a minute to appreciate how beautiful she actually is. Her hair is fall perfectly around her and she is actually wearing pink, I never thought Ally Dawson would wear pink.

Its official, Ally Dawson has me wrap up in her fingers. On my way over to her I see someone approaching her. Oh hell no, not Dallas. I am going to kill him. I quickly walk towards Ally.

"Ally, can I talk to you for a second," I said as she turned around.

"Oh hi Austin, sure why not," she said. She is wearing makeup and her chocolate brown eyes looks beautiful.

"I am so sorry, I acted like an asshole on Friday," I admitted to her. She smiles at me and her dimples pop up and they torture me even more.

"Its fine and don't think that I want to be around Dallas because I don't, he is the one that wants to be around me," she said.

Yeah I'm definitely going to kill him now. "You look amazing by the way, I like seeing you like this, but not that I don't like seeing you before," I mumbled the words. I better shut up before I keep putting feet in my mouth.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Well hello sexy thing, you look hot today," I hear Dallas behind us.

"What the hell did you just call her?" I asked furiously as I turned around ready to hit him, but Ally grabs my wrist.

"I got this," she whispers in my ear.

"Look here bad boy, stop calling me that if you want to talk to me, call me by my name which is Ally."

"Fine I'll call you Ally if you will go on a date with me," he said. I did not expect that.

"Hell no," I growl at him.

"Stay boy," he mocked as he patted my head. That's it I am going for his head. I leaned in and I feel a small hand on my chest.

"Alright you two, that's enough," Ally nearly shouted. "Dallas I have to say no to your invitation," she said as he pulls me away from him and I grin at Dallas.

"Are you kidding me?" Ally asked me.

"What?" I asked innocent.

"Didn't we just finished having a talk about you telling me what to do and there you go again answering for me," she said furiously crossing her arms.

"So you want to go on a date with that asshole?" I asked furiously. She steps back and look me in the eyes.

"Really Austin, really? Didn't you hear me turn him down or was you head so far up your ass that you didn't hear me? You know what I have to go the class," she said as she walked away.

"Ally wait," I called after her, but she just ignored me.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Please review. I divided Chapter 8 in 2 parts. Enjoy part 1**

Chapter 8 – Part one

Ally POV

Finally the last class of the day. I'm pretty pissed at Austin, but Trish said some things to me that caught my attention. She said that maybe he was jealous of Dallas? On the other hand can he really be that blind and not notice that I have no interest in Dallas, but in him.

Cassidy walks pass me and intentionally shoves me. "Oops sorry Cinderella didn't notice you there. I guess even with your makeover you still aren't something to acknowledge," she said to me with an attitude likes she owns the place. I turned around and counted to ten because I'm so close to losing it. I can't help to think she is right, sure I have gotten attention from guys, but not the one I want. I look at my necklace and feel hopeless. But then suddenly my phone buzzed. I quickly reached for my phone.

 **Austin:**

 _I'm sorry Ally about earlier, how about I try to make it up to you?_

 **Me:**

 _I'm listening well actually I'm reading lol_

 **Austin:**

 _There's my munchkin I know, I know you aren't a munchkin and by the way stop rolling your eyes._

I laugh to myself because I was getting ready to roll my eyes.

 **Me:**

 _Still listening, well you know what I mean (eyes rolling)_

 **Austin:**

 _Spend the afternoon with me (sad puppy eyes)_

Wait, just me or does he want my brother to come?

 **Me:**

 _We always spend the afternoon together me, you and Matt._

 **Austin:**

 _I never mention Matt, just me and you Ally if you want._

"Breath Ally breath," I keep telling to myself. "Austin wants to spend a day with me, just us two. Of course I want too, is he kidding? Why would he even ask me if I want? Snap out of it and tell him yes," I think to myself.

 **Me:**

 _Yes you do have a lot of making up to do_

 **Austin:**

 _I'll do my best (wink face)_

I am so overwhelm with excitement that I can't even process what's going on around me. I hear the last bell ring and I put my things away. As I was walking out of the class I see Austin waiting for me.

"Well what a surprise," I teased.

Austin POV

While I was waiting for Ally outside her class I text Trish and let her know that I was going to be taking Ally home.

"Well what a surprise," I hear someone says.

I look up and smile. "What can I say I like to keep my promises and technically it's after school," I said smiling.

"Where are you taking me today Mr Big shot," she asked me with those chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the hallway lights.

"Well I was thinking we can go to the beach," I said and she raised her eyebrows.

"The beach?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Cool, it sounds fun, but I have to go home and change first," she said.

"Of course I have to go home too so I'll pick you up in 20 minutes," I said as I drove to her house. After I dropped her at her house, I go to my house and change and I looked for my basketball bag. Thankfully it was already pack, I was planning to take Ally to the beach after I apologize to her, but she got mad again and I didn't get the chance to ask her. I run back downstairs and back to my car.

"Beep beep times up," I yelled at Ally as I honk the horn of the car. She walks to my car and I'm starting to second think this whole beach thing. She is wearing a blue mini beach dress that just stop above her knees.

"Alright alright," she said as she climbs in the car. I pulled up to the parking lot and I reach for my basketball bag.

"You should of told me we were playing basketball, I would of brought my brother's basketball stuff," I hear Ally says.

"We aren't playing basketball, this right here is my handy dandy back pack," I said to her as we walked down to the beach.

"Please tell me you didn't just quoted Dora?" she asked me.

"Yes, yes I did and there is no shame in my game," I said to her proudly and we both started to laugh. I opened the bag and pull out a white sheet and lay it on the sand. We sit down and I pull out our sandwiches, her favourite soda and fruit.

"Green grapes and Coca-Cola, someone did their homework," Ally said as she takes a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't need to do homework Ally, I know you pretty good you know," I said almost surprised.

"This is nice Austin thanks, but I would have forgave you either way," she said as she takes a sip from her soda.

"I know you would of, but I wanted to do this with you," I said with half a smile.

"Cocky much," she asked me.

"No, not at all, I'm just confident of how well I know you," I said proudly. She smiles at me and I feel that ache again.

"Are you nervous about the game on Thursday," she asked taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Yes, a little, but I am 'cocky' like you say that we are going to win," I said with a grin.

"Yeah, I'm confident that you guys are going to win, you and my brother make a good team," she said to me. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and I feel this tingling feeling in my stomach.

"Are you coming to the game?" I asked her trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach.

"Are you kidding me, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said. "I have to go cheer on my two favourite boys," she added.

"Two?" I questioned.

"Yeah my brother and Dallas of course." I feel like someone just punch the air out of my lungs, I feel all the color from my face draining.

"I'm just kissing, of course you are the other one silly, not Dallas," she said while she is laughing her ass of.

"That wasn't funny at all," I said giving her a glare. I feel like tickling her so I did.

"Stop! Stop I'm so sorry," she pleads as she laugh. I love to hear her laugh, if fills my heart with joy.

"Come on Moon, let's go for a swim," she said as she take her dress of and showing her bikini. She is wearing a polka dot bikini, she can't be more perfect even if she tried. Her legs look so smooth and shiny with no scars at all. My eye catches her tattoo, I really don't know what it means to her, but I will ask her later about that.

"I'll race you to the water," she said as she runs away. We were about 30 minutes in the water with the moonlight shining down on the water.

We lay on the sheet as we get dry from the swim.

"What does that tattoo mean," I asked curiously. She looks at me and then her necklace.

"You know I never got to meet my mother, I never got to share a moment with her. I never even got the chance to say 'I love you' or even hear her say it back. I know that she loved Matt and I because after all she did sacrificed her life to bring us into this world, but it would have been great to actually hear it from her mouth. I would give up anything I have to able to feel a hug and a kiss from her," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ally, it wasn't my intention to…" she paused me.

"No, its fine I don't mind talking about her," she said and at that moment I realize that she needed a friend. I put my arm around her and lay her head on my chest as we stared at the moonlight.

"When we were younger, we would make our dad tell us a story about her," she continued as I play with her hair. "He use to tell us how she would always talk to us when we was inside her belly and how every night she whispers to us that she love us to the moon and back," she said as I feel a warm tear drop fall onto my chest. I tilt her head up and our eyes meet as I wipe her tears off from her face.

"I know I might sound crazy, but when I look up at the sky and see the moon and the stars around it, I can almost hear my mom voice telling me that she loves me to the moon and back," she said with another tear rolling down her cheek.

"That's not crazy at all Ally, that's the most beautiful saying I have ever heard," I said as I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"You are amazing," I whisper to her ear as we continued to look at the moonlight.


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

**I know I have posted 4 chapters in one day, but lucky me I didn't have any plans for today and the inspiration just came to me. Enjoy Part 2. Please review**

Chapter 8 – Part two

Ally POV

"What about you Austin," I ask him.

"Well you know that my parents are divorced," he said and that's all I know about them.

"It's sad that they aren't together anymore," I said to him.

"Yeah, but you don't know why they got a divorce, trust me that part is the one that sucks," he said to me as I looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"My mom left my dad for another person and if that wasn't bad enough she left me too," he said staring at the moonlight. I was speechless, I can't find anything to say to him so I just squeeze his hand.

"I have try to forgive her, but I can't manage to do it, she abandoned her only son," he said. I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"You have all the reasons to be mad at her Austin, but you know eventually you are going to have to forgive her. Don't allow your anger to keep you away from your mom unlike me you can still have some kind of relationship with her," I said giving his hand another squeeze.

"You're probably right," he said.

"After all we can't all be perfect like you, we are only human and we are bond to make mistakes," I said to him and I laugh. "We should go, it's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

With that, we got up and headed home. Our ride home was silent. "Home sweet home," he said as he pulls up my driveway. I give him a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you for today Austin, it was totally amazing," I said as I opened the car door.

"You're welcome Ally, see you tomorrow," he said as he drove off.

As I was lying in bed and all I can think about was my day with Austin. I can't believe I open up to him about my mom and he even open up about his. I understand he is mad at his mom, but eventually he is going have to forgive her. I just hope he can put his pride aside and forgive her, they both deserve a second chance. I feel my phone vibrate. I reach for it and read the message

 **Trish:**

 _So did he kiss you?_

 **Me:**

 _No, but it was amazing_

When I came home to change Trish was already at my house which I thought it was odd because only Matt was home.

 **Me:**

 _You never told me why you were in my house earlier?_

Honestly I think there is something going on between Matt and Trish. I feel my phone vibrate again.

 **Austin:**

 _Good night Ally, thanks for today I had fun_

 **Me:**

 _Good night and see you tomorrow_

As I write to him I can feel my heart beat through my whole body.

* * *

"Okay tell me everything step by step," Trish said as we walk to my locker. I went over the details, but kept Austin's secret.

"OMG he loves you, he is slower than a turtle for not kissing you, but he is so in love with you," she said almost jumping up and down from excitement.

I agree with the slower than a turtle part. "Wait a minute, why were you in my house, you never answered my question?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

She starts to play with her hair and looks away, she only does that when she is nervous.

"Umm I was um waiting for you," she lied.

"Sure you were," I said with a smile.

"By the way I love that skirt you have on, you have to lend it to me someday," she said changing the subject.

"Thanks Trish, but it's mine," I teased.

First period bell rings and we walk to our class. Sitting in class I can't help but to think about Austin for the first time since we came up with this plan, I think it can actually work. I have noticed that Austin has been acting different with me, but in a good way. And suddenly my phone buzzed.

 **Austin:**

 _You look beautiful today_

 **Me:**

 _How would you know, we haven't seen each other yet_

 **Austin:**

 _You didn't see me, but I saw you_

 **Me:**

 _Are you stalking me?_

 **Austin:**

 _You know you like that idea._

I actually do like the idea of Austin stalking me, is that weird? I can't admit it to him though, that's just pathetic.

 **Me:**

 _You wish_

 **Austin:**

 _See you at lunch_

 **Me:**

 _Is that a question or a command?_

 **Austin:**

 _It's an order (wink face)_

I like feeling that he wants me around so I don't even mind the telling me what to do thing. I can't wait for lunch.

It's finally lunch time, I make my way to my locker and I feel someone crashing into me.

"Watch where you are going Cinderella," Cassidy said.

"Cas," I began. "Sweetie you better watch who you hit because next time you may crash into my fist."

"I would like to see two kittens fight," Dallas said as he stands behind us.

"Move bitch," Cassidy said as she walks pass me, I turned around to drag her back, but Dallas steps in between us.

"So how about that date Allyson?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me," I said as I stared at him and rolling my eyes.

"Why would I be kidding?" he asked. I can't believe he would asked me on a date again when I already turned him down.

"Bye Dallas," I said as I walked away.

"Sup munchkin," I hear Austin as I reach my locker, he was already there waiting for me.

"Not right now Austin, I'm not in the mood thanks to your crazitch ex and Dallas," I said furiously.

"Is he bothering you again," he asked with anger in his voice.

"Not more than that bitch Cassidy, you better check her before I do," I said to him.

"Okay I'll talk to her, but she isn't my ex, we never dated and I'll also talk to him," he said as I rolled my eyes. We walked to the cafeteria and sat down.

"We got this in the bag," I hear Dez says.

"Hell yeah it's a piece of cake," Adam replied.

"Alright let's talk about the after party, we are having to celebrate our win," Ethan said.

"What party," I asked curiously.

"The one that Dallas is throwing on Friday if we win," Adam adds.

"I don't understand why it has to be his house?" Austin asked.

"Because it's the only house that can fit half the school," Ethan said.

"He is right," Matt said.

"Fine," Austin replied as he rolled his eyes. The bell rings and I say bye to them and walk to my class. On my way to class I see Cassidy and Dallas talking of course they would be just friends, they both are snakes what did I expect? He is probably inviting her to the party after all she is the Queen B. I take a seat and right after me Cassidy walks in with a smile on her face. Then she looks at me and her smile vanishes as she rolled her eyes. I just laugh to myself, this class better go by fast.


	11. Chapter 9

**Almost 2016! Just a few hours to go then it is New Year over here. Happy New Year to all of you. Thanks much for sticking with this story. I want to thank especially LoveShipper ( for reviewing on every chapter. It means so much for me, and thank to all the readers too. I love you guys for reading my story on Austin and Ally.**

 **Here is chapter 9, it's a bit short, but the next chapter is longer. Already busy writing it on New Years eve 21:00 to be exact. Please review.**

Chapter 9

Ally POV

Trish drops me off at home and I went straight for my room to change. I tie my hair up in a bun and looked for my basketball shorts and a white tank top. Don't get me wrong, I have gotten use to my new clothes, but sometimes I just want to feel comfortable.

After I finished my homework I lay back and watch some TV. I hear someone coming up the stairs and then I see Austin come inside my room.

"Hey Ally," he greeted as he throws himself beside me.

"Hey Moon, what's up?" I asked as I make room for him.

"I guess the ceiling," he teased. We both laugh

"Not much, what are you watching?" he asked me.

"Orange is the new black," I replied. He just nodded.

"Tomorrow is the big day, are you ready?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, I'm a bit nervous though," he said shyly.

"I am always at the games, what makes it different this time?" I asked curiously.

"Because now I know that you don't just go to watch Matt, you also go to watch me and that makes me nervous, I don't want to disappoint you," he admitted.

I turned to look him in the eyes. "You can't never disappoint me, I'm your biggest fan, and you are a star in my eyes. He smiled broadly as he tucks my hair behind my ear.

Ally, I want to tell you something," he said to me. He leans in and our noses are touching. I can feel his breath on my lips. I bite my lower lip and look at his mouth and then back to his eyes. Good thing I'm sitting right now because I don't think my knees would be strong enough to stand. I started to breathe faster and my chest starts to raise up and down at the same rate as my breathing.

"What?" I managed to ask. He close the distance between us and now his lips are centimetres away from mine. All I have to do is to tilt my head to the side and I'll be kissing him, but I can't find the will power to move one bit. I see him moving in and I close my eyes and wait for the kiss I have been waiting for my whole life.

"I think we need extra balls for tomorrow," I hear Matt voice coming from the hallway. I open my eyes and I see Austin already standing.

"I'll see you tomorrow Ally, goodnight," he said as he walks out.

"That was weird," I said to myself.

Austin POV

I am going to kill Matt, I was in the middle of confessing to Ally about how I feel about her.

"Sup Bro," Matt asked as I walk into his room.

"Not much, I'm calling it a night, I'm heading home," I said as I yawned.

"Why so early," he asked with an evil smirk.

"I need my rest for tomorrow's game," I lied, but what I really want to say is if I don't leave right now.

"Check you later then," he said as I walked out of his room.

I have to tell Ally how I feel, but first I have to tell Matt I don't want to lose my balls. I don't which conversation I am more nervous about. What I do know is that Ally is worth losing my balls for, but if I can avoid it I will. I'll will tell Ally tomorrow after the game, I reached for my phone and I texted Ally.

 **Me:**

 _We have to finish our convo tomorrow._

 **Ally:**

 _Why not now?_

 **Me:**

 _Cuz what I have to say I want to say it in person._

 **Ally:**

 _Fine, can I ask you something?_

 **Me:**

 _You can always ask me something._

 **Ally:**

 _What's with the balls joke?_

I can't help but to laugh, I am definite talking to Matt first.

 **Me:**

 _That's a story for another time._

 **Ally:**

 _Whatever, I'll find out eventually (rolling my eyes)_

 **Me:**

 _Goodnight Ally._

 **Ally:**

 _Night Moon_

I hope she dreams about me because I know for a fact I'm going to dream about her.


	12. Chapter 10

**Happy New Year. May your year be the best year. Thanks so much for the reviews and support.**

 **Here is Chapter 10, enjoy reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Any review would be helpful :)**

Chapter 10

Ally POV

"Are you coming to the game?" I asked Trish.

"Yeah, why do you sound surprise?" she asked me.

"Because you hate basketball and besides you have never been to any of the games," I said honestly. Trish hates basketball or anything that has to do with sport, matter of fact all she likes about sport is the men.

"Well I thought it would be nice to show some school spirit," she said. School spirit my ass, more like Matt spirit.

"Okay, I'll meet you after class so we can ride together," I said as I walked to my class. I know there is something up between Matt and Trish, but I haven't had time to investigate. I sit I class and notice that Queen B isn't in class, she probably already left since the game is Away and she is cheer caption of the cheerleading squad. The guys left already therefore I didn't even get the chance to wish them good luck.

I take my phone out and text them good luck. Matt texted me back saying thank you, but Austin didn't reply, he is probably driving since they took his car.

I meet Trish at her car. "So should we go home and change into something more weather friendly?" she asked.

We should go change because we are going to be sitting under the sun for a while.

"Yeah but fast," I said.

I change into black shorts that hug my ass just right and into a white shirt that has Matt's uniform number on front and Austin's on the back. I tie my hair in a perfect pony tail and took my sunglasses as I walked out.

"Come on we are going to be late," I hear Trish yell from downstairs.

I laugh as I went downstairs and get in the car, wait did she just rushed me to go to a basketball game?

"So what's up with Austin," she asked while she was driving.

"He has something to tell me, but I have no idea what it is about," I admitted to Trish.

"Maybe he is going to confess his love for you and then end up in a kiss," she said as I laugh. Yeah right as if he loves me!

I turned up the radio when I hear my favourite song playing – You belong with me by Taylor Swift. It has so much meaning for me, every word describe my situation with Austin.

I know I'm in love with Austin, but is it enough to take the next step and be in a relationship? I asked Rita how I would know if I was ready to take that step and her answer was that my heart and soul would lead the way, I wonder what she meant by that?

All I know is that whoever it is, I have to be certain that he is worth it. We walked over to the bench and look for a seat, the game is about to start. I see Austin and Matt warming up and I can't keep my eyes off Austin's body. I review him from head to toe and I can see his muscles stretching. As I looked up I see him staring at me and smiling. I give him a lame wave – a wave really? I'm such a loser!

The game starts and I started to get nervous. The opposite team scores already and we are losing.

"Come on boys, it's still early, we got this," I yelled to them. I see Austin's and Matt's face and I can tell by their expressions that they are pissed.

With only five minutes left of the first half Matt pass the ball to Ethan, Ethan passed the ball to Dez. Dez looks to his right and see Austin is wide open so he passes the ball to him. Austin runs with the ball, he shoots the ball up in the air and into the net.

Trish and I both started to cheer. The score is now even. "This game is going to kill me," I said to Trish.

"I know what you mean, I had no idea basketball would be so intense," she admitted. I look down at her hands and realized she has eaten all her finger nails.

"Looks like you are going to need a manicure," I said to her pointing at her hands. She looks down. "Yeah looks like it, I didn't even notice I was doing it," she said looking at her nails.

The second half starts and ten minutes into the game Dallas gets a yellow card for playing dirty.

"Damn if he gets another yellow card, he is going to leave the team," I said to Trish. She just nodded at me.

Dallas has the ball and Matt is to his right wide open.

"I'm open, pass it," Matt yells. Dallas looks at him, but doesn't pass the ball, instead he runs with it and shoots, but the ball misses the net.

"Damnit," I yelled. If he would have passed it then maybe it would have gone in.

"What an asshole, he prefers to miss the goal instead of passing it to Matt," Trish yelled, clearly she is mad about it. I never seen her acting like this.

Twenty minutes left of the game and Austin has the ball, he runs with it and passes it to Matt. Matt shoots the ball into the air and he scores. I turned around and hug Trish, we both jump up and down as we scream. The rest of the game was nerve wrecking, but we manage to survive until the referee blows his whistle and its official, we are in the final! All the guys run into the field and form a big circle while they jump. Trish and I run onto the field and I run into Matt's arms.

"We made it, we are in the final Matt," I yelled at him as he spins me around.

"I know munchkin," he said as he puts me down and hugs Trish.

"Thanks for coming," he said to her. I laugh as I think school spirit my ass. I look around for Austin, but can't find him. Then I see him talking to Cassidy. My hands starts to sweat. I feel my body heating up and I can tell my ears are red because I can feel them burning. I watch as they talk, his back is facing me and all I can see is that bitch's face. She locks eyes with me and she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him. I felt like my blood exploded. I turned around and walk away trying my best not to cry.

I feel stupid, how could I even think that something was growing between me and Austin? How can I be so stupid to think that this makeover was going to make a difference? I can feel my heart breaking by the second. I rush through the people in the field and then I feel someone grab me. I turned around ready to punch the asshole that stop me and see it was Dallas. I pull my arm out of his hold.

"What?" I hissed.

"I just wanted to know if you are coming to my party tomorrow," he asked. I open my mouth to say no, but then I saw Austin staring at us.

"Of course I'm going, wouldn't miss it for the world," I said looking at Austin for a second.

"Great, see you there," he said as he gives me a hug. I walked away and spotted Trish.

"Let's go," I tugged her away from the people.

Austin POV

The game ended, I looked around for Ally, but instead I see Cassidy walking towards me.

"Congrats babe," she said smiling.

"Thanks, but I'm not your babe and now that I have you here, I want to talk to you about something," I said as I pull her to the side.

"Whatever we had is in the past, we can be friends if you want, but only that," I said to her.

"Is it because of that thing?" she asked me raising an eyebrow and putting her left hand on her hips.

"Her name is Ally and yes, it's because of her," I said to her.

"You are leaving me for her? She isn't even pretty, only because she wears makeup and change the way she dresses doesn't make her better than me. She is still that nasty tomboy of a nerd," she yelled at me throwing her arms up in the air.

'That 'tomboy of a nerd' as you call her is a million times prettier than you and more than a woman that you would ever be. Oh and one more thing, back off don't underestimate Ally due to her height she can kick some serious ass," I said to her feeling proud of what I just said to Cassidy.

"Whatever," she said to me. As I was about to walk away, she jumps up and wrap her arms around my neck and gives me a kiss.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I push her off.

"It's a goodbye kiss," she said with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy that because that was the last time you would ever taste my lips," I said as I turned around and see Ally walking away. Oh no, I hope she didn't see what Cassidy did, I waked faster to catch up to her and then I see Dallas grabs her. As I'm making my way to them Matt steps in my way.

"Stop," he said.  
"What do you mean stop, don't you see that?" I pointed to Dallas.

"Yeah, but I also saw you and Cassidy kissing, so I advise you to leave Ally alone. I can kill that asshole in a heartbeat, but I don't want to kill my brother," he said to me.

I shove him and looked for Ally, but it was too late, she was already gone.


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ally POV

By the time we got into Trish's car my emotions were all over the place, I can barely talk.

"I am so stupid Trish, did I really think that this stupid plan was going to work?" I asked her as I wipe my tears off.

"I'm so sorry Ally, it's my fault. I shouldn't have come up with the plan in the first place," she said holding my hand.

"No if it is anyone's fault, it's mine for even considering the possibility of him liking me," I said wiping another tear off.

"No way Ally, screw him. You are beautiful inside and out, you are the kindest person in the world, you are smart and funny and the only reason why I agree to give you a makeover was because I wanted you to feel good about yourself," Trish explained herself.

If I was crying before, now I am balling with everything. She cares about me, how did I get so lucky to have her as my best friend?

"Even if I am not wearing Victoria Secret clothes, you still think I am beautiful inside?" I asked her with a small smile. She lets out a laugh.

"Even if you are wearing granny panties you are still beautiful," she said as she pulls up to my house. I didn't realize we were driving. My mind was so occupied with Austin and Cassidy, I didn't notice my surroundings.

I say bye to Trish and run to my room. I look for an old shirt and some pyjamas to change into. I locked my door and turned on my stereo. I cried so hard to the point where I had no more tears to cry. Suddenly there is a knock on my door.

"Munchkin, can I come in?" I hear Matt asked. I walked over to the mirror and try to fix myself up, but there is no hope for my red puffy eyes. I open the door.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked me as we take a seat on my bed.

"Yeah," I nodded my head.

"You know it wasn't what…"

"I don't want to hear it Matt, if you came here to defend 'your brother' and take his side, you might as well leave," I cut him off.

"Look Ally, I have no idea what happen, but if there is a side I have to pick, I'll pick your side. I am team munchkin everyday all day. I don't say this often, but I love you and I will chop anybody's balls off for you."

I looked at my brother and laugh because I finally understand the balls joke.

"No Matt, it's not his fault that he don't see me like I see him," I said to my brother. I feel another tear is coming.

Matt wraps his arms around me in a tight hug.

"He is one stupid son of a bitch. I can cut his balls off and give them to you as a trophy," Matt said.

I laugh my ass off, what am I going to do with two balls? Gross.

"I am going to the party tomorrow," I said as he lets me go. He arches his eyebrow.

"Who said?"

"Come on Matt, I'm 18 years old, I can make my own decisions and I am not asking you, I'm informing you that I am going," I told him.

"Fine, but promise me if anyone especially Dallas tries anything with you, you'll look for me," he said with a serious look on his face.

"I promise," I saluted. I rolled my eyes because come on, who would make a move on me?

"Night Munchkin," Matt said as he walked out of my room.

"Night," I said back. I climbed in my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

The next day at school I avoided Austin, I can't stand seeing him right now.

"Well look who is back," I hear Adam behind me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as I turned around.

"You have your hair in a messy bun, you have your favourite basketball shorts on and a white t-shirt. I haven't seen this side of you in a while," he said.

"Well I tried the whole look like a decent girl thing, but instead I look like a clown," I said.

"Well then you are a hot as clown," he said and I punch him in his arm.

"No serious Ally, you are hot as hell when you dress up, but I just miss seeing you like this," he admitted. I looked at him and gave him a grin.

"You think I am hot?" I mocked him.

"Hell yeah, shit if I didn't have a girlfriend and if you wouldn't be so in love with Austin I would be after you like a dog chasing a cat," he said.

"If life was that easy huh?" I asked. I see Austin walking with Matt, so I say my goodbyes to Adam and walk away. Trish and I decided to skip our last class and leave early. I know it's wrong, but I don't feel so well. My chest is burning up and it feels like I want to vomit every ten minutes.

"This isn't the way home," I said as I looked around at my surroundings.

"I have a surprise for you," she said with a grin. We pull up to Fernando's salon.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her with a confuse look on my face. She looks at me.

"Sweetie, we have a party to get ready for. I completely forgot about the party.

"Welcome back doll wait a minute, what the hell is this," he points at me as we walk in.

"She is having boy troubles," Trish explains to Fernando. He shakes his head and looks at me.

"I swear men can bring the best out of you, but they can also bring out the worst," he said as he gives me a hug and I feel warm inside.

"Come on doll, I'll make you feel all better," he said as I sat on the chair. As he works on me, Trish gives him the 411 about my drama.

"Oh Hun, are you sure he don't play for my team?" he asked me. I looked at him and gave him a confused look.

"Only a gay or blind man can resist you especially after I worked my magic on you," he adds. I laugh my ass off and then smile at him.

"Maybe I should introduce you two."


	14. Chapter 12

**Fair warning: This chapter is a little bit intense. I written this chapter because I wanted Dallas to feel pain for being such a jerk. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry if you feel kind of disturbed. I swear this is the last chapter written like this, the next few chapters will be normal again with love, drama, friendship, comforting and all that nice stuff. :) Please review**

 **Quick question: Do you guys want to read this chapter in Austin POV or must I skipped it and go forward with the story?**

Chapter 12

Ally POV

"I don't know if I want to go to the party," I said to Trish.

"No way Ally, you are going and you are going to have fun," Trish said demandingly. I give her a pity look, maybe she lets me slide.

"Come on Alls, you have to show that asshole that you can do better than him," she said to me. She has a point, I do have to act like everything is alright.

"You are right, let's go party," I said.

"That's my girl, let's go shake our asses," she said as we walked to my closet and look for a dress.

"This is perfect for tonight, I knew it was going to come in handy," Trish said. "Rule number one, always have a little black dress in your closet," as she lays the dress on my bed.

"See you in a few," I said as she walks out of my room. I hit the showers carefully not to wet my hair. I got out of the showers and looked for my black bra-less lace with a black thong to put on. I walked over to my bed and put the dress on. The dress is also strapless and it fits me like a glove. It hugs all my curves just right.

I let my hair down and all my curls spread out around me. Thanks to Fernando the curls are bouncing around instead of being flat and fizzy. I walked over to the mirror to put some mascara and eyeliner on. I looked around for my red lipstick that Fernando gave me earlier and put some on. I walk to my closer and put on my black heels that Trish made me buy which I'm thankful for.

I also have to thank her for showing me how to walk in them, she made me practise for a whole week. I turned to the mirror to check myself out.

"Not bad Ally, not bad at all," I said out loud for myself. I hear someone whistle in the hallway.

"Mamacita," Trish said as I turned around.

"Do I look okay?" I asked her.

"You look beautiful Ally," she said to me. I break into a smile and I hugged her.

"I got to admit, you know what you are doing, by the way you look amazing," I said as I let go of her. She is wearing a red bandeau and a white mini skirt with red heels.

"Come on let's go, we have a party to attend," she said as we walked out of the house.

We pull up to Dallas' house and my mouth drops open. "They weren't kidding when they said that he can fit half the school," I said with my mouth wide open. His house is huge and his parking lot is full with cars. We walked up to the door.

"Ready?" Trish asked me.

"Hell yeah let's go party," I said with a fist bump in the air.

We walked into the house and I hear music playing so hard I can barely hear my thoughts. I don't even know half the people in here.

"Come on, let's go get us a cup," Trish said. She drags me across the dance floor and I'm trying not to bump into anyone since they are too busy grinding on each other. We finally reach the kitchen when I hear someone whistle at me.

"Wow, if I knew you would dress like this for my party then I would throw parties every day," Dallas said with a grin. I turned around with a cup in my hand.

"Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't come every day," I said to Dallas.

"Keep telling yourself that baby," Dallas replied. I rolled my eyes at him and walked away while sipping on my cup.

A few cups later and I'm starting to losing up.

"Come on let's go dance," I dragged Trish to the dance floor. We started to dance on Beyoncé's song Single Ladies. As we dance, I feel someone's eyes on me. I looked around the room until I find Austin is staring at me and I feel my body heat up. I turned around and continue to dance, but this time I'm not dancing with Trish, I'm dancing for Austin. I move my hips in little circles as slow as I can around Trish. I put my hand on top of my head and slowly started to go down and then back up looking at him from the corner of my eyes. I can feel his eyes on my body following my every move and it's making me feel sexy. Then I see that blonde bitch standing next to him and the moment is over. The song finishes and we started to walk away and then Dallas grabs my hand.

"Dance with me please?" he asked me. What the hell, why not I think to myself. At least he said please.

Taylor Swift 'I knew you were trouble' is playing as we started to dance. I keep a distance between Dallas and me as I start to move my hips side to side. I feel him getting closer to me from the back and I quickly move away from him. I feel someone next to me and I looked and find Cassidy and Austin dancing. All the anger that I felt yesterday comes back.

I back my body to Dallas and I feel his hands on my waist as I moved around. I look and find Cassidy hanging on Austin so I turned to face Dallas and then grind at him. Now I look and find Cassidy's legs wrap on his waist as she grinds. I can't take this anymore. I tell Dallas that I was tired and walked off the dance floor. I find Trish in the kitchen.

"That was intense," she said.

"Tell me about it," I said as I run my fingers through my hair.

"I have to go to the bathroom you coming," I asked her.

"Sure, let's go," she said as we walked upstairs to look for the bathroom.

"Shit," Trish yells.

"What now?" I asked.

"I forgot my phone downstairs," she said.

"Go get it," I yelled at her as I close and lock the bathroom door. I walked to the sink and wash my hands and splat some water on my face. No more drinks for me.

I walked out of the bathroom and I feel someone is dragging me to a room.

"What the hell!" I screamed. I try to escape, but they wouldn't let me loose.

"Relax baby," I hear someone says to me. I feel the hairs on my back of my neck stands up when I realize that's Dallas. I feel my heart in my throat.

"I got to go," I tell him as I turned around.

"Come one, let's have some fun," he said. I try to reach for the door, but he stands in my way. He locks the door and walk towards me and I walk backwards. My hands are shaking and I starting to feel some sweat coming down my forehead.

"Open the door, this is not funny at all," I said and I hear my voice cracking. He grabs me and press his body against me and I can feel something against my stomach.

"You see what you did to me downstairs?" he said to me. I pushed him away and try to make a run for it, but he grabs my arm and swings me to the bed.

"You aren't going anywhere," he said as he pins his arms on top of my head.

"You look so sexy in this dress, but I want to see what you look without it," he said.

"Always want what you can't have," I said as I moved around to set myself free.

"Don't fucking touch me," I yelled at him. I can't take this anymore, all the anger is coming out. He leans down and starts to kiss me and I can feel his nasty lips on my neck.

"Stop! Please stop!" I screamed as I feel tears building up.

"You want this as much as I want it," he said as he tries to kiss me on my lips. I move my head to the side.

"No I don't, please let me go and I promise I won't tell Matthew about this," I plead.

"Ha, what the hell is that pussy going to do?" he asked as he moves down to my collarbone.

"HELP! Someone please help me," I yelled out desperately. He takes his hand and covers my mouth.

"Shhh," he said. I take this opportunity and punch him in the nose. He let go of my other hand to cover his nose and I pushed him off me and run to the door. I unlock the door and start to turn the knob and I feel him pull my hair.

"Come here bitch," he turns me around and smacks me across the face and I can taste my blood. He pulls my dress up.

"You want to play ruff, I'll show you ruff," he said as I feel his hands touching my body and I can't believe this is happening to me. I started to cry because that's the only thing I can do now. I should have listened to Matt and Austin, they were right about Dallas.

I feel Dallas' hand go up my thigh. "Please," I said to him one more time. I hear someone knocking on the door.

"HELP ME," I yelled but Dallas covers my mouth.

"Shut the hell up," he said to me, but someone kicks the door open.

"Get the fuck off her!" I hear my brother's voice. I feel so relief when I hear his voice, I have never been so happy to hear my brother's voice. Someone pulls him off me and punches him right in the face.

"You son of a bitch," I hear and then I realized it was Austin. My heart rate starts to go faster, but for a different reason. Matt runs towards me.

"Are you okay, did he..?" I shake my head before he even finishes because I know what he is asking. He notice I was bleeding from my mouth and his soft expressions turns to a devilish look. He gets up and punches Dallas in his face.

"How dare you put a hand on my sister," he yelled. Dallas swings back, but Matt leans down and hits him in the ribs.

"He did what," Austin asked as he throws himself at Dallas.

"No leave him to me and go to her," Matt said to Austin as he push him out of the way. Austin runs to me and grabs my face examining it.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asked me as he wipes the blood away with his thumb.

"I am fine," I said as I put my dress back on. Austin grabs me in a hug and I just lean my head on his chest and started to cry.

"It's okay Ally I got you, you are safe now," he said and I actually do feel safe in his arms. Dallas is on the floor while Matt is kicking him like a soccer ball. Ethan and Adam runs into the room and pulled my brother off him.

"You're going to kill him," Adam said.

"That's the fucking point," my brother yells as he tries to kick him again. Trish runs to my side.

"I am so sorry Ally," she cried.

"This isn't your fault," I said to her. I looked up to Austin and then to my brother.

"Can we go please?" I asked and they nodded.

"If I ever see you around my sister again, then you are a dead man," Matt said. Dallas is on the floor moaning with blood on his face. As I walked passed him, I stopped in front of him and kick him in the balls. "How is that for ruff?"


	15. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. troubleshooting writing this chapter. Chapter 13 and 14 is here.**

Chapter 13

Austin POV

The only reason why I even came to this party is because I knew Ally was going to be here. I see Ally walk in with Trish and my mouth drops open, Ally looks breath taking. She is wearing a mini black dress that fits her like a second layer of skin. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Oh hell no," I hear Matt yells. I close my mouth and turn to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't act like you didn't notice what Ally is wearing because you and every other dog can't keep their off her," he said.

"Relax bro, we are here to protect her right?" I reassured him as I take a sip of my beer.

"What is that hot piece of ass," I hear Ethan and I see Matt turn around ready to hit him.

"Stop fucking playing before you lose your balls," Matt said angrily. Ethan covers his balls.

"Chill man, I was just playing. I knew it was her, I'm just messing with you," Ethan said.

"I need another beer," Matt mumbled as he walks away with Ethan. I stayed in the same spot just watching Ally, she looks so beautiful.

Once I seen her hit the dance floor I knew she was tipsy, Ally would never dance in front of people. I see her hips move side by side and I can't help but to imagine her dance with me. She looks up and stares at my eyes and it's like everyone disappeared and it is just us two. I see a look in her eyes I have never seen before, I see desire in them.

Then she does the sexiest thing, she puts her hand up on top of her head and slowly starts to go down and then back up. I chug the rest of my beer because I feel my throat dry. Cassidy walks over and ask me to dance and I declined her. Ally starts to walk off the dance floor and I see Dallas grabs her.

I feel my insides burning and my breathing starts to increase. My hands are in a fist, she better not dance with him but she does exactly that. So she wants to play games then I will show her how to play. I grab Cassidy and take her to the dance floor, she starts to dance on me.

I looked and I see her body close to Dallas and I feel furious so I grab Cassidy by the waist. I look at Ally again and I see her facing Dallas and grinding on him. I turned Cassidy to face me and she jumps onto my arms and wraps her legs around me. I look over again so see what Ally's next move is, but I see her walk away from the dance floor. I push Cassidy off me and walked to get another beer.

I don't know what Cassidy yells, but I don't care. I just leave her in the middle of the dance floor. I watch Ally and Trish walking upstairs.

"You just keep messing up," Adam said behind me. I turned around to face him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," he said.

"Whatever Dr Phil, can I just drink my beer in peace," I asked nicely as possible.

"Fine, it's your lost," he said as he walks away. My blood starts to boil now, I'm starting to lose it. Trish comes back down, but I don't see Ally with her. She walks to the table and grabs something, I walked over to her.

"Where is Ally?" I asked her.

"Why do you care?" she snaps at me. I don't know what the hell I did to her, but I let it go.

"I just want to talk to her."

"Well she don't wants to talk to you so how about you just go back to that crazitch of yours," she yells and now I know why she is pissed.

"It's not what I looks like," I said to her.

"Yeah it's never what it looks like," she said rolling her eyes and walking away. I try to follow her, but I stop when I see Matt is talking to her. I back off because I still haven't talk to Matt and I am not about to talk to him right now.

A few minutes goes by and then I see her walk back up stairs and Matt walks towards me.

"So you and Trish," I asked curiously.

"We are just friends," he said to him. Yeah right like Matt can be just friends with a girl.

"Sure," I smirked to him. I see Trish is running down the stairs and she runs towards us.

"I can't find Ally," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I thought she was in the bathroom," Matt said as I looked around the room.

"Shit, Dallas is not around here either," I said.

"So what? Ally wouldn't be with him," Trish said.

"Yeah but that wouldn't stop him," Matt said as we run upstairs and start to open every door we pass. Every door we opened was empty until we reach the last door which was locked. Matt knocks on the door and that's when we hear Ally screams.

"She is in there," I said to Matt. Matt and I stepped back and kick the door open. I see Dallas on top of Ally and a wave of anger runs through me.

"Get the fuck of her," I hear Matt said. I go for Dallas and take him off her and punch him in the face. He steps back to catch himself and I see that his nose is bleeding. I hear Matt talking to Ally and I hold Dallas in place because he's trying to walk out.

"How dare you put your hands on my sister," I hear Matt as he punches Dallas in the face. I look to Ally and see she is bleeding and if I was mad before, now I'm outraged.

"He did what?" I asked furiously as I throw myself to kill him, but then Matt stops me. For a moment I thought I was going to punch Matt for stopping me from getting to Dallas.

"Leave him to me and go to her," Matt said to me. I debated for a second if I should go after him, but then I look at Ally and she is shaking so I rush to her side. I know that Matt will take care of that asshole.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" I asked her as she puts on her dress.

"I am okay," she leans into my chest and starts to cry. I can feel her shaking. I start to regret my decision of leaving Matt to take care of Dallas. I should be the one killing that asshole, but I'm not leaving Ally's side. I see Ethan and Adam run inside and drag Matt off Dallas and I feel taking his spot, but Ally is holding on to me tightly. I look at Ally and I see that Trish is already by her side. Ally looks at me and I can see range in her eyes with sadness.

"Can we go please?" she asked as she looks at me and then at Matt. We all agree as we pass by Dallas. Ally kick him in the balls. "How is that for ruff?" she said as she spits in his face. I kick him on his side. "Piece of shit," I said as I walked away.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ally POV

"Austin take Ally home and I'm going to drive Trish's car because I don't want her to drive," Matt said. Great just what I need, a ride home with Austin. We get into his car and he drives off. I glance over to him and I see his jawline hard and I can tell he is pissed off.

"Go ahead, say it," I blurted out.

"Say what?" he asked.

"Say you told me so," I said and I hear him chuckle.

"You think that's what I want to say to you right now? I have a lot to say, but trust me it's not that," he said. Now I know I have it coming.

"You think I take pride in telling you I told you so? Well no I don't. It pisses me off that you wouldn't listen to me or your brother, only because you can't stand people trying to protect you," he said to me.

We stop at the light and he looks over to me. "If we told you to stay away from him, it is because we know the type of douche bag he is," he adds. We drove off again as the light turns green.

"I tried to push him away, he was the one that always looked for me," I said defensively.

"Well you did a pretty good job at pushing him away coming to this party and dancing with him," he said.

How dare he even say that to me, is he kidding me?

"Well maybe I wouldn't have come to his party if you didn't make me feel like shit," I yelled to him.

"So because you felt like shit you decide to come dress like that and grind on Dallas?" he asked and I feel my blood is starting to boil.

"No, I danced with him because I saw you with Cassidy," I said furiously.

"Really? Are you so ignorant to put yourself in danger only because Cassidy was standing beside me, I can't believe how childish you are," he said angrily. Now I'm beyond pissed.

"I can be childish, but at least I am not a dumb ass like you," I yelled.

"How am I a dumb ass?" he asked.

"Just the fact that you have to ask proves my point."

"At least I don't have to change myself in order to make people like me," he yells. I can't believe he just said that to me, I feel my heart breaking and I feel so angry that I want to punch him.

"You really think I change myself for people to like me? You are more of an idiot that I thought. I change myself because I wanted you to look at me differently. I did all this for you because my stupid ass loves you and I wanted you to love me back," I yelled as we pulled up to my house. "But you was so busy with Cassidy that you didn't even notice me, you never did notice me!" I yelled as I slammed his door.

"Ally," he said as he follows me.

"Leave me alone, I don't want to hear it," I said as I walked faster. Matt sees me crying and steps in front of Austin. "Not today bro," hear him as I close the door behind me. I run upstairs to my room and take a shower. I need to wash myself, I feel so dirty, sweaty and there is no better place to cry than in the shower. I don't even know how much time I have been in the shower because I feel the hot water is running out. I hop out of the shower and dress into my pyjamas. I walked over to my piano, grab my diary/ songbook and started to play and sing. It has been a while.

 _I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'  
To fill this empty space  
To show the person behind the curtain  
So you'll understand  
Who I really am_

 _The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see_

 _This dream we're facing is so amazing  
And I want to fit in  
My whole life I wanted, to be a part of something  
I'm reaching out my hand  
I'll show you that I can_

 _Ooohhh_

 _The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see_

 _To be standing tall  
No shadows at all  
That's all I really wanna do  
To be a circle of one  
Stepping into the sun  
Sharing the light that's here with you  
I'm here with you_

 _Ooohhh_

 _The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be_

 _Ooohhh_

 _The me that you don't see  
Is praying there's a chance you still believe  
Tell me that I'm worth it  
I'll prove that I deserve it  
And I can be  
The me that you don't see_

When I was done, I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away Matt," I yelled.

"Princess it's me, can I come in?" Oh shit its dad.

"Yeah dad come in," I say as I try to fix myself up a little. My Dad walks in and takes a seat next to me.

"Is everything okay princess?" he asked with a worried look in his eyes. I hope Matt didn't tell my Dad because that would be 3 guys that would want to murder Dallas, not that he don't deserve it, but I don't want none of my men in jail for him.

"I'm just asking princess because I saw you running upstairs and you didn't see me," he adds and I feel bad because he is right, I didn't even know he was home. At least he doesn't know what happen to me. He leans in and gives me a hug and that's all I need to start crying again.

"It is okay princess, Daddy is here," he said as he gives me a kiss on top of my head.

"Daddy, my heart us broke into millions of pieces," I said crying.

"What happen baby girl, does it have to do something with a boy?" he asked and I nod my head. He wipes my tears away.

"Baby there is no man in this world that is worth your tears and I am not going to ask who the boy is because I can't promise I won't go after him for making my princess cry," he said.

I can see where Matt gets his overprotecting side – from Dad.

"How can I get someone to notice me?" I asked.

"Ally, you don't have to make no one notice you if that boy can't notice the princess you are then I'm not sure I want you with him," he replied.

"Dad only because you see me as your princess don't means I'm a princess," I said.

"Look at me baby girl, you are not my princess, you are a princess and the guy that is lucky enough to be with you would have to treat you one because one day you would become someone's Queen," he said as I give him a smile. Leave it up to my dad to make me feel better.

"Thanks Dad," I said as I give him a hug and he gives me a kiss.

"Goodnight princess," he said as he walks out of the room and I fall asleep.

I wake up and I'm feeling a little better than yesterday. I look for my phone (do to yesterday's event I put it on vibrate) and I realized I had 3 missed calls from Austin and 1 message from Trish.

 **Trish:**

 _Text me as soon as you're up._

I hit the showers and afterwards I texted Trish to come over. I need some BFF 101. I go downstairs and find my Dad and Matt already eating breakfast.

"Good morning princess," Dad said as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Morning Dad."

"Hey how about me?" Matt asked and I run over to him and give him a big hug.

"Morning Matt," I said.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Dad asked and Matt looks at me with a worry look.

"I'm fine Dad," I said as I smiled at them. We ate our breakfast in silence. Then my Dad and Matt leave to goes to Sonic Boom to get some paperwork. I go the living room and sit on the sofa to watch TV when I hear my door open.

"Honey I'm home," Trish's voice filled the room.

"In here Honey," I yelled back at her. She comes in with a Walt-Mart bag.

"I brought some ice cream, candy, junk food and movies," she said as I smiled at her.

"You know me so well." We pop in the first movie which is 'Pretty Woman' and we began to stuff our face.

"You know sometimes I feel like Vivian," I said to Trish.

"You feel like a prostitute?" she asked with her eyebrow raised. I started to laugh.

"No, not the prostitute part silly, I mean the fact that she transforms herself for a man."

"With the only difference that you change yourself to impress an asshole and Vivian did it because a millionaire asshole rented her for the weekend," she said and we started to laugh again.

A few hours and 2 empty ice cream boxes later we decided to bake cookies.

"I found out something yesterday, but I don't know if I should tell you," Trish said. I looked over to her.

"Now you have to tell me Trish," I said waiting for her to go on.

"Okay I will only tell you if you promise me that you aren't going to do something stupid" she said as I cross my fingers behind me.

"I promise."

"I overheard Cassidy talking to Brooke and Ashley about what happen with Dallas and you," she said.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows by now and especially it that crazitch know," I said.

"But the thing is Ally," she adds. I put down the bowl and feel my guts turning whatever she is about so say it is not good.

"Cassidy was saying that she hoped you learned your lesson and maybe next time you would think twice before messing with someone else property," she said.

I knew she was a bitch, but she is awful what kind of person gets happy about something like this? And what the hell did she mean with her property?

"There is more," I hear Trish said.

"After we left the party, I got a call from Nicole and she told me she saw Dallas yelling at Cassidy for coming up with the stupid plan that got him beat up. I feel my anger consumes me, I'm lost in my own rage.

"They plan this, she planned it?" I asked furiously as I clench my fist struggling for control.

"Looks like it, but you promise me that you wouldn't do anything," she said as she looks at me. Trish must be out of her damn mind if she think I am just going to sit back while I know it's that bitch fault. I know that it's not only her fault, but Dallas got his already and now it is her turn and I'm going to be the one give it to her.

"Uh huh," I said as we continued making cookies. I promise I wouldn't do anything today, but tomorrow it's a different story.

We finished baking our cookies and watch our movies.

"See you tomorrow," Trish said as she walks out the door. Tomorrow can't come fast enough because I'm ready for Cassidy.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ally POV

I woke up the next day and got ready for school. I'm wearing a black t-shirt and some leggings with my converse. I tie my hair in a tight ponytail. I walked downstairs and see Matt.

"Why do you look like you are going to kick someone's ass?" he asked as I looked at him and smiled.

"Don't I always look like I'm ready to kick someone's ass?" I asked as I opened the front door. Trish is already waiting for me in the car. The ride to school was quiet, we didn't say anything to each other.

As I walked to my class I see Cassidy talking to some girls. I feel my anger raise up all over again and my hands starts to shake. I hand my stuff to Trish and before she even ask what's going on I walk towards Cassidy and spin her around.

"What the heck?" she said looking confused.

"You think it was funny?" I asked angrily.

"Actually I thought it was hilarious, you want to dress like a hoe then you get treat like one," she spits at me. That was the last straw, I was hoping she would deny it, but instead she proudly admit it.

I punch her right in the face just like I punch Dallas.

"Bitch," I said. She steps back and punches me right back and I push her back and swing again, but I missed her. She grabs me by my hair and I punch her in the ribs. She lets go of me and I jump on her, dropping her to the floor.

"Stupid bitch," I yelled as I punch her again. She tries to flip me over, but I slam all my weight on her. She grabs me by my hair again and I grab a handful of hers to pull her face back. I feel someone hands around me and they are pulling me off her, but the bitch won't let go of my hair so I refused to let go of her, I'm not done yet.

"Let go," I hear Matt said, then I feel someone else get in between me and Cassidy.

"Ally let go," I hear Austin. Matt picks me up while Austin releases my hair and hand from Cassidy.

"Let go of me Matt, let me show that bitch her lesson," I yelled as I kick my legs in the air and trying to free myself. Security comes and grabs me and another one grabs Cassidy.

"Take her to the nurse, she is bleeding," I hear my security tells the other one.

"Where are you taking her?" Matt asked my security.

"To the principal's office," he said flatly. Shit, I'm in trouble now, now they are going to call my Dad.

"Miss Dawson, what a surprise," Principal Acker said as I walked in.

"Hey Principal Acker," I waved looking down. He nods his head and walks into his office as I wait in the waiting room. I waited for about 30 minutes and then I see my Dad walks in. He gives me the look. I never seen him mad, and now I see it, but he's more disappointed.

"This way Mr Dawson," Betty said. "You too Ally," she adds.

Oh I'm in trouble now.

"Good morning Mr Dawson," Principal Acker said as he gives my dad a handshake.

"Morning," my Dad replied.

"I called you because Ally decided she wanted to turn into a boxer this morning," he said and my Dad looks over to me.

"You got into a fight?" he asked with wide eyes.

"She deserves it Dad," I said defensively.

"I don't think Cassidy deserves a broken nose Allyson," Principal Acker said to me. She deserves more than a broken nose I thought for myself.

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr Dawson, but due to Allyson's actions I have to suspend her for a week, I know she has perfect attendance, but this kind of behaviour is not acceptable," Principal Acker said.

"What about the other girl because even if Ally started the fight, I can tell by the scratch on my daughters face that it was a 2 side fight?" my dad asked.

"Yes of course Mr Dawson, she is also suspended for a week," Principal Acker assures my Dad.

My Dad and I walked out of the Principal's office and towards his car in silence.

"Ally, what in the world is wrong with you?" my Dad asked as we drove off. I looked out of the window and stayed quiet. I don't know how to start explaining to him without crying. All the adrenaline from the fight is coming down.

"Allyson, this better not have anything to do over that boy because…" I cut him off.

"… No dad I would never fight over a boy and you know that."

"Then why did you fight that girl to the point that you broke her nose?" he asked and I look down at my hands.

"Princess you can trust me, you know that right?" he asked as I feel his hand covers mine and I feel tears in the back of my eyes.

"Remember when you were little and you use to tell me I was your best friend forever?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whisper.

"Am I still your best friend forever?" he asked me. I reach over and give him a quick hug and a kiss.

"Of course Daddy forever," I said and he smiled at me.

"Okay princess so what happen?" he asked again and this time I will give my dad the short version of what happen with Dallas and Cassidy, but the rapping part out.

"So this Cassidy girl came up with a plan with Dallas to harm you?" he asked and I nod my head.

"Then they both had it coming and I can't be more proud of you for standing up for yourself and I'm proud of your brother for defending his baby sister," he said as he gives my hand a kiss.

We get into the house and my dad's phone rings and he walks away. I hop onto the sofa and start to watch a movie. Half an hour later my Dad walks back in.

"Princess I have to go away for the week due to work, but I don't want to leave you alone right now. Do you mind staying with Rita for a few days?"

"Dad I'll be fine and plus I wouldn't be alone, Matt will be here," I said.

"Please princess do it for me. I know that Matt is going to be here, but he has school and practise," Dad said giving me the puppy eyes.

"Fine I'll go," I said as I walk upstairs to pack.

"Rocky where are you," I hear Matt as he walks in. I walk downstairs.

"Ladies and gentleman, in this corner weighing 112.5 pounds we have Allyson Dawson," he shouts. I laugh at him.

"Funny boy you want some?" I put my fist up laughing. Dad comes out and informs Matt about his trip and about me leaving to Rita's. He agrees with my Dad on me staying with Rita for a few days, he said it would be good for me.

"If you need anything, don't be shy to ask Trish," I said as I climb in the car. Matt nods his head and waved. I waved back and giving him an air kiss as we drove off.

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading this story. This is maybe the last chapter. I don't know how many of you guys are reading this story, but I'm afraid this maybe maybe be the last chapter. There will be 5-10 chapters left, but with the reviews I'm not so sure anymore. I love writing this story though.**

 **Anyway if you want this story to continue, please review and let me know. I will be happy to continue this story. Please review and thank you for the reviews thus far. I have some great ideas for the next view chapters.**

 **Special thanks to LoveShipper ( for reviewing on every chapter. You Rock!**

 **I hope all you guys review to continue the story. :) ;)**


	18. Chapter 16

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I really do appreciate it. Here is Chapter 16. Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 16

Austin POV

I haven't seen or talked to Ally since the drive home. She didn't even let me tell her that I feel the same way as she does. I know I acted like a total jerk that night, I let my jealousy take over. I tried to go over, but Matt ask me to give her some space and the only reason why I agreed was because she had a lot going on, but today I'm going to talk to her and no one is going to stop me. I meet Matt in front of the school.

"Sup Bro?" he asked as I reached him.

"Sup, did Ally come to school?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Yeah she did, she might be at her locker," he said.

"Thanks I'm going to go look for her," I said as I begin to walk.

"I'll come with you," he said. I laugh because I know the only reason why he is coming with me because he wants to see Trish. If I didn't know any better I would say my best friend is in love.

As we make our way to Ally's locker we see a crowd.

"Looks like someone is fighting," Matt said.

"Let's go see," I said, I can talk to Ally later.

We make our way over to the crowd and I see two girls are on the floor. "It's Ally," I hear Matt yells. Holy shit he's right and the other girl is Cassidy. Matt starts pushing people out of his way.

"Move the fuck out of my way," he yells and I'm right behind him. Matt finally reaches Ally and tries to pull her off Cassidy.

"Let go," he said to Ally, but neither of them wouldn't let go of each other. I walk over and grab Ally's and Cassidy hands.

"Ally let go." I feel both of their grips loosen up. All I see is Ally's leg kicking in the air as she yells at Matt to let her go. I look at Cassidy, she was bleeding by her nose. She deserves that I thought for myself. Then I see security come and take them both away.

"Where are you taking her?" I hear Matt asked.

"Come on bro we need to go to class, there is nothing we can do now," I said as we walked away. We go the class and all I think about is Ally now. I'm going to have to wait after school to talk to her.

The day goes by much slower than usual. Matt text me to let me know he was leaving early so I don't have to wait for him.

I get in my car and drive to Ally's house. I can't wait to tell her that I love her as much as she loves me.

"What's up bro?" Matt asked as I walked in the house.

"Not much, where is Ally?" I asked. "I want to talk to her and I don't care what you say."

"Damn she left like 20 minutes ago," he said and I take a seat.

"I'll wait," I said as I crossed my arms.

"Then you better get some food because she left to out grandma's house for a week," he said and I get up.

"Why did she leave?" I asked confusingly.

"Dad thought it would be better if she was away from the drama," he said as he take a seat.

"Give me your grandmother's address. I need to go talk to Ally," I said. He looks at me and laugh.

"Sit down Austin." I looked at him confused.

"Sit!" he demands. I take a seat and I know what's coming next.

"What the hell is going on with you and Ally? Look man you are my bro, but if you think that I'm going to let you play with my sister's feelings, you have another thing coming," he said.

"No, it's not like that Matt," I said as he looked serious.

"I love her," I choked out.

"Since when? Since she change the way she dress?" he asked.

"No," I shake my head. "I have been in love with her even before the makeover," I said.

"Then why did you waited until now to say something?" he asked me looking confused all over again.

"Because I wasn't sure how she felt and I didn't want to risk losing her as a friend," I said as I looked Matt straight in the eyes.

"I love your sister. I love the way her dimples come out every time she smiles, her laugh brings joy to my heart. I even love the way she rolls her eyes every time she is annoyed."

"Damn you have it bad," he said laughing.

"I do, that's why I need to go talk to her so I can look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes and tell her I love her."

"Bro I understand you and I even give you permission to be with her, but you have to understand me now," he said. "Ally has been through a lot these couple of days and she might act like she is tough, but she is a very sensitive person and I think she deserves to have a few days to regroup, don't worry she is madly in love with you and that won't change."

I know he is right, my poor baby has been through a lot and she needs some time off.

"You are right and I don't need your permission asshole," I said. I look at him and he looks clearly mad. "But I'm glad you approve, that means I can keep my balls?" I added and he laughed.

"For now you still got them, but if you mess up and hurt her I'll chop them off and give them to her as a trophy," he said seriously.

I laugh at him, but he just stares at me.

"I'm serious," he said and I quickly nodded my head. "I understand."

It's been 4 days since Ally left and I can't go one more day without seeing her.

* * *

"Relax bro she is coming tomorrow," Matt said as he opens up his refrigerator and toss me a soda.

"I know, but she isn't going to want to talk to me, you know how stubborn she is," I said running a hand through my hair.

"Yeah you are right, she can be a little stubborn," he said and I looked at him.

"A little?" I questioned shooting an eyebrow up.

"I got an idea, but we are going to need some help," he said.

"Help from who?" I asked.

Five minutes later there is a knock on the door. "That would be our help," he said as he opens the door.

"Hello boys," I hear Trish walk in.

 **That is the end of Chapter 16. Please review and thanks so much for sticking with me.**

 **So guys, what do you think is the plan? I will announce the winner on Chapter 17 so please review if you know what's the plan.**


	19. Chapter 17

**I'm sooo sorry for updating now. My laptop broke. I was in the middle of Chapter 17 when it just freezed. It won't run properly now. Luckily my Phone has Word so I wrote Chapter 17 on my phone. SO sorry if there is grammar mistakes or leftout words. Well enjoy Chapter 17. Please please please review.**

Chapter 17

Ally POV

I really enjoy staying at Rita's house, my stay has been peaceful. When I was younger I loved coming over because she always had fresh bake cookies waiting for us. I sort of don't wanna go home tomorrow, but I miss my brother Matt. We never have been separated for a long period of time, I start to get sick when I don't have him around.

"Are you ready to go home baby?" Rita asked while she was cooking.

"Not really I just wanna stay here, it is less drama than back home," I admitted.

"Who is the lucky guy," she asked surprisingly. I didn't mention any guy when I was here.

"There is no guy Rita," I obviously lied.

"Come on baby, you can't lie to me. I can tell there is a boy, by the way you have been moping around the house," she said which made my eyes widened. She was right, I was moping around the house. But I can't help it, I miss Austin Moon. I miss having him around bothering me. I even miss the way he smells.

"So tell Rita who is the boy," she asked once again.

"Rita do you remember Austin," I asked.

"Only because I'm old doesn't mean I don't remember. I have a good memory you know," she said with a smile.

"Well that's him," I said and I break into a stupid smile.

"Finally you two love birds admit that you love each other. I knew it as soon as I saw you together," she said with excitement.

"I don't know what you saw, but I'm the only one here that is in love," I said with a sad smile as I hold back my tears.

"Baby trust me, I know love when I see love and that boy is in love with you as much or even more than you are in love with him," she said confidently.

"Don't worry baby, it will all work out at the end," she said while giving me a kiss on the forehead.

Later that night I lay down in bed and my thoughts go everywhere. Could Rita be right about Austin? Have I been so blind with my love that I couldn't see that Austin loves me? I start to feel sleepy and instantly fall asleep.

"Hurry up baby, your friend is outside waiting for you," I hear Rita yell.

"I am coming," I yell back as I finish packing my stuff. My Dad doesn't come until Sunday, but he let me go back home so I text Trish to come pick me up. I run downstairs and give Rita a big hug and a kiss.

"Thank you Rita. I love you."

"Love you too baby and don't worry, everything will be fine," she said with a gentle smile.

"OMFG I missed you so much," Trish yells as I get in the car.

"I missed you too," I said back.

"Don't you ever leave me again and FYI we are going out tonight and I am not taking no for an answer," she said seriously.

"I wasn't going to say no," I said with a smile.

"Welcome home munchkin," Matt greets me with a big hug.

"Miss me?" I asked.

"More like your cooking," he said and I punch him in the arm.

"Hey I'm just kidding of course I missed you, how was Rita's house?" he asked.

"Good, she said you better go visit her before she comes and drags you by your ear," I said laughing.

"I'll go by soon," he said.

We chat for a while and then I go upstairs to get ready. I am wearing a mini black skirt with a pink half shirt and I straighten my hair. I put a little of natural eye shadow, some eyeliner, mascara and some pink lip gloss on. I look for some hoop earrings and for my bracelet that I only take off when I shower.

I walk to my closer and take out my pink stilettos. I got to admit I love high heels, they are so sexy. I might as well go all the way out. I look for my half leather jacket to top it all off.

"Munchkin, Trish is here," Matt yells.

"Coming," I yelled.

I see Matt talking to Trish, but they look suspicious to me.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked curiously. They both jump up.

"Nothing!" they say at the same time.

"WoW Mamacita," Trish said.

"You like?" I asked as I spin around.

"I don't like," Matt said and I look at him and roll my eyes and he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked raising my left eyebrow.

"I just remember something," he said. "Just leave before I change my mind and make you change," he adds.

"As if," I said and walked out quickly because he would actually make me change. I see him wink at Trish.

"What was that?" I asked as we get in the car.

"What?" she asked as if she don't knows. Enough is enough I'm going to cut straight to the chase.

"Are you and Matt messing around?" I asked and she turns and face me.

"We aren't messing around, but I do like him Ally," she admitted.

"Gross you like him?" I asked.

"Yeah I do he is so sweet, smart and so hot," she said.

"Okay enough, I don't want to hear about my brother that way, but you know if you think he is hot that means you think I am hot," I said and we start to laugh.

"Just be careful," I add.

"I will," she answers.

We head to Melody Diner where Trish had worked before. We walked in and I see Adam, Ethan and Brandon sitting at a table.

"I told them to come. I figure you missed them too," Trish said and she was right. I did miss them especially Adam. I run to the table and throw my arms around Adam.

"Hi bud," I greeted.

"Hey Alls, I missed you," he said with a smile.

"Me too!"

"Hey," I hear Ethan. "What about me Rocky?" he asked and I run to his side and give him a hug.

"Careful," I said as I put my fist up. I give Brandon a high-5 because he don't like to show affection.

"Welcome back," he said. We ordered some drinks and Adam goes up on stage and starts to sing.

"OMG I can't believe he is singing," I said out loud. Ethan and Brandon make fun of him and I glare at Trish and see her on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked trying to see who she is texting.

"I'm texting Nicole," she obviously lied because 5 minutes later I see Matt walking in and my heart stops. I hope Austin isn't with him because I'm not ready to see him. I look over to Trish and give her an evil look.

"What's up guys?" Matt asked and I look over to him and notice he is alone. Thank God, but I can't help to feel a little upset. Now a days I can't keep up with my emotions.

The guys start to talk about the final and I stare down at my necklace. I start thinking about Austin and how crazy it is that he gave me this present the same day as I got my tattoo. Come to think about Austin knows me pretty well. I start to miss him even more. What the hell am I doing here? I mean I do miss my friends, but I miss him even more. I want to be with him. Matter of fact I am going to go look for him. So what if he don't love me the way I want him too. I don't want to lose him. I need him in my life even if it's just like a friend.

"Are you okay Alls?" Trish asked.

"Yeah," I said flatly. I might as well stay 10 minutes, I owe it to her. Suddenly I hear a guitar on the stage and whoever it is, they are playing "Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. I love that song!

 _Her eyes her eyes_

 _Make the stars look they're not shining_

OMG! I recognise that voice. I spin around and I see Austin on stage. I can't believe he is up there singing, I'm in shock and speechless. Wait is he singing to me? No way, he had no idea that I was going to be here or did he? I look over to Trish and she smiles at me and whisper "Sorry". So he is singing to me. I turn back around to see Austin. Our eyes met and he winks at me which made me melt inside. My heart starts to beat faster, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

 _Oh you know, you know_

 _I'd never ask you to change_

 _If perfect is what you're searching for_

 _Then just stay the same_

 _So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

My eyes starts to get watery. Just by him singing that part of the song to me means so much. The way he is staring at me is like he is looking right through me into my soul. I get lost in his gaze, all the pain and anger I had this couple of days has now fade away and what's left is only love. I'm madly in love with Austin Moon, there is no way I can go back to being just friends.

 _Her lips, her lips_

 _I could kiss them all day if she let me_

 _Her laugh, her laugh_

 _She hates it but I think it's so sexy_

I feel a smile creeping up on me and I bite my lower lip. I can't stop blushing, he is really up there singing to me. I feel like I am dreaming and if I am I don't want to wake up ever

 _Girl you're amazing just the way you are_

"I want to dedicate this song to the most amazing and beautiful girl that I ever met, this song was for you Ally," he said as the song finished.

I can't even think straight right now, all I know is that I am so in love right now, I feel kind of embarrassed. I try to calm myself down. I see Austin walking towards us and I turn around and see the guys cheering on him.

"Way to go," Matt said.

"Bruno Mars better watch out for you," Adam said.

"Bro, you have to teach me how to do that, you have all the girls drooling," Ethan adds.

"Thank you," Austin said to all of them.

"Can I talk to you Ally, in private?" Austin asked. Oh God I don't even know if my knees are strong enough to walk right now and I feel like throwing up due to all these damn butterflies.

"Sure," I said smiling broadly.


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey, Sorry if I took too long to update. My laptop is still broken. But here is chapter 18. Please please review.**

Chapter 18

Ally POV

We walk over to the beach and I was smiling all the way. I can't believe Austin was singing to me.

"You look beautiful," Austin said and he don't look so bad himself. His hair is wet due to him sweating on stage and he has a blue plain shirt and it's open showing off his chest, and he has black denim on. God he looks sexy as hell, I just want to jump on him, how can he have this affect on me? I laugh and start to get nervous.

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself," I managed to say.

"I've missed you Ally, so fucking much," I feel my heart drop to my stomach.

"You have?" I asked nervously.

"Hell yeah these days without you went by so slow," he said half a smile.

"If it makes you feel any better I missed you too," I said as we take a seat on the bench. He look over to me and gives me a smile that melts me.

"I'm sorry if I blew off on you that day," I said to him.

"It's okay Ally I deserved it, I acted like an asshole to you," he admitted.

"Thank you for the song, it was really sweet and I didn't know you can sing like that," I said staring at his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," he chuckled and grabs my hand.

"I'm sorry Ally I've been an asshole. I didn't realize what I had in front of me this whole time. I don't want you to think that the only reason I am saying all of this because you did this whole makeover. Don't get me wrong I love seeing you dress up, you look so amazing you can't even imagine all the things I want to do to you," he said. He think I'm amazing and has been thinking of us doing things. I can't believe I'm hearing this.

"But I also love the old you. I love seeing you with your hair tie up, wearing t-shirts with basketball shorts, chilling with no make-up on, that's when you are the prettiest to me," I look down because I can't help to smile like an idiot, he tilts my head so I meet his eyes. He leans in and kisses my dimples and I hold my breath.

"I love these things right here. I love your laugh, your eyes are my own personal stars. Hell I even love the way you roll your eyes when you're mad," I let out a small laugh.

"I love the fact that I feel so comfortable around you, but I also get nervous when we are together, you make me feel things I have never felt before, you make me feel all warm inside and every time I see you my heart skips a beat," he said and it feels like he is explaining everything I feel.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Allyson Dawson, I always have been," he said and that made me completely speechless, it felt like I was muted by a TV remote. I have a lot to say, but I can't find the right words.

"I understand if I'm too late, I just needed to tell you," he said as he is getting up. I grab his hand and bring him back down.

"It's never too late. I love you Austin, I have and I always will love you," I managed to say. He puts his arms around me and pulls me closer to him, I close my eyes and wait for the kiss I have been waiting for. I feel soft lips on mine, God he has the softest lips I have ever felt. I have kissed boys before, but they don't compare. He trace my lip with his tongue and I open my mouth as an invitation. Our tongues moved together slowly until we fall into a rhythm. His tongue is exploring my mouth as I do the same. I let out a small moan into his mouth and after he moans into mine. He has one hand around my waist and the other one is back of my neck. He lays me on the sand as he positions his body on top of me. I moan again, God he is talented with that tongue. I take his bottom lip in between my mouth and bite down a little then lick where I bit down and he lets out a groan. I swear I can feel his heartbeat as his chest is pressed on my boobs. He breaks the kiss and we both take a minute to catch our breath, but I instantly miss his lips on mine. He bends down and kiss me on my cheek and then on my nose.

"Ally," he whispers as he plants a soft kiss on my lip.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

 **So that is the end of Chapter 18. Hope you enjoy. Please review**

 **Quick question : Who wants a sex scene? Please review and let me know.**


	21. Chapter 19

**This chapter is a little bit short, but I promise the next chapter is way longer. Already busy writing it. Here is a short chapter 19. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 19

Austin POV

I wait for Ally to answer my question. I can't believe I got up that stage and actually sang. I have never done that in front of people. Before I was so nervous, but once I saw her face, everyone else disappeared.

"So do you want too?" I asked again and she shakes her head to the side.

"I need some time to think," she said and starts to laugh and my heart jumps on the sight of her dimples.

"Oh you need some time?" I started to tickle her and she kicks and laugh and her laugh makes me want to laugh.

"Okay stop, stop!" she begs.

"Not until you answer my question," I said as I tickled her further. She tried to push me away and I pin her arms above her head and she stares at me with watery eyes due to her laughing so hard.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," she said. I lean down and give her a soft kiss, her lips taste like strawberries. What started like a gentle kiss turned into a passionate and hunger kiss? Our breath start to escalate and my heart begins to drum again. I remove a strand of hair from her face, every time I do that I can see her blush.

"You're so beautiful," I said as I kissed her nose.

"You aren't that bad looking yourself," she replies. I have to get off her before she feels what she does to me. I can't lose my control even though my desire for her is begging to come out.

"Come on baby let's go back to Melody Diner," I said as I help her get up. I need to be around some people because with that skirt and her half shirt I don't know how much longer I can hold back. She pouts her sexy lips at me.

"Mmm, how about we go back to my house and watch a movie?" she asked as she stand on her toes and gives me a kiss on the corner of my mouth. I don't know if going back to her place and being alone with her is a good idea.

"Are you sure?" I asked one more time. She kisses the other side of my mouth.

"Yeah I am sure," she replied with a smile.

"Okay, whatever you want," I said even if that means my suffering. She kisses me and nibble on my bottom lip. Any control that I had just left the building. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her and I devour her lips. I can smell her fruity perfume and it makes my mouth even more watery. I wonder if she smells like that all over her body. I pick her up and spin her around and I can feel her smile on my lips.

"Shall we go?" I asked gentle like. She looks at me with those wonderful chocolate brown eyes and gives me a nod.


	22. Chapter 20

**Sorry if I took long to update. With no further a due, here is chapter 20, enjoy**

Chapter 20

Ally POV

I can't believe I'm officially Austin's girlfriend. I'm so happy that I can't stop smiling.

"I love to see you smile, it lights up my world," Austin said and I chuckle because he is so corny, but I love it. We get into the car and I decide to text Trish.

 **Me:**

 _Can you keep my brother occupied for the rest of the night? And thank you_

 **Trish:**

 _My pleasure (wink face)_

I put my phone away and notice that Austin is staring at me with a questionable look.

"Just letting Trish know we aren't going back to the bar," I said innocently. He kisses the back of my hand and I flinch due to the contact.

"Are you sure baby I don't mind going back," he said. Hell no I don't want to go back, I want to be with him.

"Nope I rather be with my boyfriend that I missed all week," I said smiling.

"I love the way you call me your boyfriend," he said smiling at me and I feel all warm inside. You can feel the sexual chemistry in the air. We walked into the house and I took some ice-cream from the freezer and handed to Austin. I pass the remote to Austin and he took it.

"Pick a movie, I'm going to change," I said.

"What!? Are you giving me the honour of picking a movie?" he asked sarcastically.

"Funny boy," I yell as I'm going upstairs. I tie my hair up, taking off all my makeup, changing into a white beater and a booty shorts, and I made my way downstairs.

"Damn, you look beautiful baby," Austin said looking up and down. I feel myself blushing, I love the way he calls me baby. I sit next to him and grab my ice-cream.

"So what are we watching babe," I asked. He looks over to me and gives me a grin.

"Only the best movie in the world," I look over to him and smile.

"The Fast and the Furious?"

"You know me so well baby," he said as he gives me a wink. I reach for a blanker and snuggle my way under Austin's arm. This is my favourite place to be, it feels so perfect being under his arm.

"I really missed hanging out with you like this," he said and I agree.

"Just like old times."

I missed having him around.

"Except now I can do this." He leans down and gives me a kiss.

"So much better," I said as I look him in the eyes and I can see desire in his gaze. I cross my legs over him and now I'm sitting on his lap. We are facing each other, he licks his lips and I get turn on. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. I lean in and lick his lips where he licked it and then we begin to kiss. Our mouth fit so perfect it's like they were made for each other. I'm so glad he is holding me because I feel my thighs quivering. I hear him groan and it makes me moan.

I love hearing the sound he makes. I can feel his erection pressing against my centre and my hips automatically starts moving around.

"Baby," he whisper. "You have to stop doing that or I will not be able to control myself."

"Lose control," I whisper in his ear. He stands up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he cups my ass. The air around us is full of lust and desire, his soft kisses turned into passionate ones. He walks us upstairs to my room, slowly lays me on the bed.

"God Ally you are sexy," he said as I pulled him towards me because I miss my lips and hands on me. My fingers work their way through his short hair and I push him even more into me. His lips move to my chin and then at my neck, he moves down and now he is kissing my collar bone.

I'm breathing so hard it's like I just finished running a marathon. I feel my nipples harden craving for his attention.

"Baby we should stop," he said.

"No," I said. I can't stop, my body is completely lost with his touch.

"I want this," I said softly.

"Baby you aren't ready," he said as he pulls back. I'll show him how ready I am, I flip him over and now I'm on top of him. I trace his lip with my thumb. I lean down and take his lip between mine. I suck on his lower lip as my tongue meets his. He runs his hand up my back until he reaches my hair, he loosen my hair and runs his hands through my hair. My hips take control of their own action. I can feel his erection through his jeans and it's driving me crazy.

"Oh God," he said as I release him from our kiss.

"Ally, you don't know how bad I want you," he said and I giggle at him.

"I can feel it," I said.

"I should leave baby," he said. I sit up and take of my shirt.

"I don't think so."

* * *

 **So what did you think? Thanks for all the reviewing, I'm almost at 50 reviews, yayyy! Hope I will break 100, I really hope so. Please please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Austin POV

I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back, Ally is on top of me shirtless. At this point I sort of wish Matt would chop of my balls because they are on fire. Her boobs are spilling from her bra.

"Fuck it," I said out loud. I cup her boobs with my hands.

"So perfect." I make my way to the back of her bra and ask her one last time.

"Are you sure?" She leans down and bites my lower lip.

"Yes," she whispers. I unbuckle her bra and her boobs spill free.

"You have no idea how many nights I dream of your tits," I said as I kissed her. I cup one breast and her nipple is already hard.

"Oh baby." I pass my warm tongue across her nipple and the sexiest moan comes out of her. I move my tongue around and I suck on her tit.

"Oh God Austin," she sigh as she plays with my hair. I can feel her skin break into goose bumps and it makes me shiver. I nibble on her nipple and then gives it a soft bite. She throws her head back and digs her nails in my shoulder. I trace her neck line with my tongue and kiss the side of her neck where I can feel her heartbeat.

"So sexy," I whisper into her ear and then sucked on her earlobe. I return to her other breast and gives it the same treatment as the other one.

"Lift your arms up," she commands and I do what I'm told.

"OMG so perfect," she mumbles as she kisses my jawline and then my neck. I feel her lips on the side of my neck, she bites down and then I feel her wet warm tongue and it sends chills through my body. I let out a groan due to pleasure not pain. She kisses my collarbone and then she makes her way to my chest.

"God is it even legal to have this many packs?" She kisses my ribs and I feel my cock jump. I flip her because I can't take it anymore. I kiss her all over the place. I make my way down to her belly button. I start to pull down her shorts and look at her for permission, she nods and bite down on her lip. I continue to pull them off and she lifts her hips to help me. I can hear her breath accelerate. I lean back and take her in. She looks so beautiful with her hair everywhere and her eyes look brighter than I ever seen them before the moon light coming through the window makes her look surreal.

"What?" she ask as she tries to cover herself up, but I stop her.

"Nothing, just admiring the masterpiece you are." I lean in and look in those eyes that drives me crazy.

"Baby are you sure you want me to be your first. I can wait as long as you want, we don't need to do this right now," I said as I kiss her shoulder.

"I want you to be my first I have been waiting for you since I can remember… I trust you," she replied. I'm so thankful she didn't make me stop because honestly I don't know if I was going to be able too.

"I'm glad you trust me baby," I give her a kiss. I slowly pull down her red thong and I glide my fingers over her folds and she cries softly.

"You are so wet baby."

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"No Baby, not at all." I insert one finger into her and she moans.

"Damn you're so tight," I tell her. Her eyes are close and she is biting down on her lip. I move my finger around and her eyes went wide. I can see the lust in her eyes.

"That feels good," she said.

"Baby we are just getting started."

I take my finger out of her and she is watching me like a hawk. I put my finger in my mouth and her eyes widen.

"Mmm taste just like you smell."

I look down to her pink cunt and my mouth gets watery. I kiss the inside of her thigh and she quickly close her legs as she pushes up to her elbow and tries to pull me up. I pull out of her hold and push her legs open.

"Be a good girl and keep them like this," I said to her smiling.

"But," I cut her off before she says anything else.

"Do you trust me baby?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Okay so do what you have been told. Trust me on this," I winked. I lean down and trace her opening with my tongue, she throws her head back to the pillow. I stick my tongue inside her and I am so close to losing it she taste so fucking good I can't get enough. I make my way to her clit and I start to massage it.

"Oh God," she pushes her hips up. I suck on her clit and add my finger in to the mix.

"Oh God Austin stop," I hear her chanting. I know she is close I can feel her walls getting tighter around my finger. I flick my tongue faster and move my finger at the same paste. She digs her fingers into her sheet.

"Austin," she cried as she came. I took all her delicious juice into my mouth and waited for her to calm down. I look up at her and lick my finger.

"Mm so sweat," she quickly sits up and pulls me into a kiss. Her strawberry scent mix with her juice takes me overboard.


	24. Chapter 22

**A/N: Don't worry, I didn't forgot about this story. This isn't the best chapter though, I promise next one is better. Already Writing the next chapter… at work muahahaha.**

 **Disclaimer: Getting tired of this, but I do not own Austin and Ally.**

Chapter 22

 **Ally POV**

"That was amazing," I said. "But there is two problems."

"Did I hurt you baby?" he asked with concern eyes. He is so sweet.

"No." I plant a kiss on his lips which I can't get enough of.

"Then what's wrong?"

"One, you still have your pants on," I giggled as I looked down. "And two, this is embarrassing, but I don't know how to return the favour. He took off his pants quickly.

"Problem number one is solved. As for problem number two, don't worry about that. It was my pleasure and I can always show you later," Austin winked at me. He laid on top of me and started to kiss me. I could taste myself on him and I couldn't believe it turned me on.

My hands made their way in to his boxer as I could feel his cock. OMG if felt huge as I ran my finger up and down as I could feel him getting harder, if that was even possible though. I had no idea how he's going to fit inside me as I started to panic. What if he ripped me and I have to go to the hospital and get stitches?

"Don't worry baby, we don't have to do anything," Austin reassured me. To hell with that, I want to do it, my body is aching for him to be inside me. I'll deal with the hospital later. I pull down his boxer as his cock springs out. It's so pink and perfect nothing like what I was expecting.

"It's so pretty, I blurted out as he gave me a chuckle.

"Pretty? You just called my manhood Pretty. It's never been called pretty before." I giggled as I felt humiliated for saying that out loud, but Theo interrupted my thought as he look worried.

"Baby, I don't have protection."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I am on the pill." He looked confused at me and before he could even asked I answered his question.

"They help me with my cramps." He let out a huge sighed of relief.

"If I hurt you in any way, just tell me and I'll stop." I nodded my head as I felt so nervous. Austin settled in between my legs as I started to think about stupid thoughts. What if I bleed to death? Well at least I'll die happy. I felt the head of his cock moving up and down my folds as I felt wet all over again.

"Mm you are so wet already," he whispered in my ear. His head finally found my clit as he rubbed it.

"Oh God," I hummed as I could feel myself building up again.

"You like that?" Austin teased with a grin plastered on his face. I only nodded as I was biting on my lip. Austin grabbed his cock and placed the head on my centre. I put my hands on his chest as I could feel his heartbeat.

"I've always loved you Ally." He looked deep into my eyes as I could feel tears building up.

"So have I," I replied.

"I'll go slow and steady baby." He slowly pushed his tip inside me and the pressure builds up as he stretched me for the first time. I opened my mouth as Austin leaned in for a kiss. He slowly pushed himself more into me little by little. I felt like he was ripping me inside and I let out a cry. I took a deep breath as Austin bit down into my lip and I felt so much pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded because I couldn't speak, he glides all the way inside me and my inside wrapped around him as if he was always meant to be in there

"Stop babe," I finally said as he stopped and tried to pull out and I held him in place "No just give me a second to recover"

"Okay baby" he gone down and grabbed my nipple in his mouth. Someone should give him a medal for that tongue of his because he drives me crazy with that thing. I grew hornier by the second and just the simple fact that he is inside of me drives me crazy.

"Babe I am ready" I said.

"That's my girl" he said as he released my nipple. He pushed himself in and my hips have jumped up to greet him "That's it baby" he said. At first, it burned and I felt a little pain but now it felt so good. He pulled his cock out and then pushed it back in as it made my toe curled. We both moan at the same time. He thrust in and out while his tongue is flipping inside my mouth. I was so lost in this man I felt like our souls combine into one. I pulled on his hair because I could felt myself getting close to coming again

"Fuck Ally, you feel so fucking good" Austin said I let out a moan. He moved his hips in circles and I could feel him all over me "Faster" I yelled chasing my orgasm. I reach for his ass and pulled him in closer I can feel his tip poking my g-spot. I pushed myself up and down at the same time he moved.

I digged my nails in his back "Oh my god I am so close" I let him know. "Cum for me baby" he thrusted inside me and I finally felt his tip ripped through my spot. My skin break out into goosebumps, I feel tingles all through my body, and the hair on the back of my neck raised up as I yelled his name.

"Ally" he said as I shake underneath him as he thrusted two more time and then found his release. He drops onto me and kissed me "That was amazing" I said

"No you are amazing" he said. He pulled out of me and I stared at his ass even that was perfect on him as he walked to the bathroom. He came back with a warm towel and cleaned me, I swear he is going to give me diabetes because he is so sweet to me.

I finally understood why I waited so long to lose my virginity because my body and my heart always knew Theo was the chosen one. I know it sounds so cheesy but that's how I feel. Austin made his way into the covers and dragged me to him

"Is everything alright baby?" I nodded my head and I could felt a tear coming down, he kissed it away

"What's wrong baby talk to me?" I looked up to his eyes "It's going to sound so dumb" I said. "Nothing you say can be dumb" he said.

"I just feel so much love that it's overwhelming I guess you can say that they are tears of joy" I said. "Damn, I knew I was good but not that good" he said. I sat up and glared back at him, is he serious? He started to laugh and grabbed me back down

"I am just kidding baby I just hate seeing you cry even if they are tears of joy". I laughed

"I was so ready to kick you out my bed".

"Baby, you can't be that cruel" he gave me a pout. He is right I can't kick him out my bed or my life but I can't let him know that. "If you play your cards right you will never have to worry about that" I ended up saying. "Baby, I am a champion in playing Poker" he grinned and gave me a kiss.


End file.
